The Darker Side of Me
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: Dark. Edward Leaves Bella an she returns to her life as a Death Eater in training. But somethings terribly wrong with Bella. Can someone save her before it's too late?
1. PreStory Need to Know

NEED TO READ!

Just some things you need to know about the story!

Charlie was never around, forget about him, bella stayed on her own.

This time line is set in between Order of the Phoenix and Goblet of Fire.

The Twilight Timeline is obviously New Moon, but a bit crueller than in the book.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME!

Thanks!

:Dx

XxBellxX


	2. The End, The Rebirth, The Beginning

Chapter One

-September 26th-

I stood still. Very still. If someone were to walk past they would probably assume I was one of _them. _I cringed slightly, breaking the stone pose of my body, before sinking to my knees.

I slowly became aware of my shuddering as _his _last words to me echoed through my head. Burning. _Torture._

How did this happen? How could he be so _cruel? _ So ruthless? Had he ever cared about me at all? Was I really just a plaything?

I had laid down everything for him, my life, my friends, and the magic. All because of a random vision Trelawney had. She had told me of a vampire with gold eyes and bronze hair. She had told me the love story I had so been yearning. For many years I had read the stories of Muggles, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, stories of wild fantastical love. I was eager to leave everything behind for something as great as life itself.

And now I stood in the middle of the forest. Dreams behind me, heart crushed into dust.

Alone.

Unloved.

Broken.

Maybe he was right; maybe I wasn't any good, not for anyone. I gasped and mentally struggled as my mind dragged me back a few minutes ago, to the conversation that had left me behind. So simple, but able to spread through my body like a weed. Poisonous and Deadly.

**Flashback**

'_Bella, I don't want you anymore'_

'_You're not good enough for me'_

'_I love someone else'_

'_You're worthless, who could ever want you?'_

'_You're not even pretty'_

'_You were just something to play with because I got bored'_

**End Flashback**

"No, no. No! Make it stop!" I screamed as his words cut like knives in my body, sharp serrated knives.

I never imagined I could be in this much pain; I had grown up with Death Eaters, who though the Cruciatus curse was a perfectly reasonable way to punish a child, but this was worse. Far Worse.

I don't remember much else of that night, I remember eventually pulling myself off the ground and making my way home. I remember walking straight to my room and falling onto my bed. And I remember how empty I felt as I stared at the wall, not moving, not thinking.

After that night, I had decided to never fall in love again. No matter how many prophecies were made, I would not be hurt like that again. And most of all, I vowed to never open a romantic book again.

-January 21st-

I was empty, lifeless. There were no other words I could use to describe me. I breathed and I walked, but it didn't mean anything. It had been months since _that _night but it still hurt just the same.

But I had made some effort to move on, today I was driving to Port Angeles to get a tattoo, or, well, several. I had decided to commemorate a few great things, and my body was a clean slate, open for decoration.

Maybe I was using commemoration as an excuse, but over the past few months I had come particularly sadistic. Not eating for days on end, to then only eat something small enough to keep me going for a few more days. I had thought about re-joining the wizarding world, maybe joining the Death Eater ranks with my father Sirius Black and my mother Bellatrix Lestrange. But I didn't have the courage to tell them about what had happened. How I had failed.

So as I pulled myself together and walked through the tattoo parlour door I gave myself a deadline, by the End of February, I will have returned home to Mother and Father and in April, I would attend my seventh year at Hogwarts.

-January 28th-

I walked out of the Port Angeles tattoo parlour for the last time. After seven days of hard work, the tired tattoo artist had finally finished all my tattoos.

I had a snake on my back, curling from the one side of my spine to the other, not overly large, it could be hidden. It was beautiful and it was meant to symbolise Slytherin and my ability to speak Parseltounge.

I had a Black/Blue rose tattooed on the side of my neck. This was to symbolise the beauty that can come from dark things.

I had the word 'Dark' on my write wrist in cursive and the word 'Faith' on my left in the same style writing.

The tattoos made me feel better, as if they were giving me extra strength, and it was then that I decided I would return home tonight.

-January 28th- (That night)

My trunk was packed and sitting at the end of my bed, I had packed it all manually, wanting to savour the last taste of being a muggle before diving into something as complex as magic. But my desire didn't last long and I dove for the ornate, calved silver box under my bed.

The box itself was beautiful, and could only be accessed by the key I wore around my neck at all times. I hastily pushed the key into the lock and turned, as the box swung open Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata began to play.

I smiled a little as I reached forward to grab my wand.

It was a beautiful thing, not made by Ollivander or Gregorovitch. But by me. As a young child I had read through any magical book I could find, Black Manor had a huge library and I had learnt more than most teachers before my first year.

Wand law and Wand making had always interested me, but never enough to pursue as a career. But hen the time came for me to buy my first wand I had decided to try and make my own.

It had taken me over a month to achieve the right level of magical balance in the wand, but I had done it.

The outside of the wand was an almost black oak-wood, which was entwined with small slivers of goblin gold and silver. At the base of it the gold and silver twisted into the wood in an almost sinister way, like it was trying to strangle the wood.

The core was original, I had grown tired of original unicorn tail or dragon heartstring, and so I decided on something more personal, more magical more dangerous.

I obtained blood from the five most magical creatures in the world (Not by force, they were willing participants). Unicorn, Goblin, Centaur, Phoenix and a Griffin. This mixture had not worked out well and I spent days trying to figure out the last ingredient needed. It was only by chance that I had come up with the idea to add my own blood, making it a wand only I could use. But it worked, and now I owned the most beautiful and powerful wand in the world.

I carried my wand to the bathroom across the hall and set to work removing the glamour charms that had hid my appearance from the muggles. I originally look exactly like my mother. Long, dark curly hair, big, dark eyes, pouty lips and really pale skin.

People often called us twins and could only tell us apart because mother had a few missing teeth from her time in Azkaban.

When I was satisfied I looked like me I pulled my trunk out the front door and apparated to Black Manor.

As soon as I arrived I could tell something was not right, and only as I saw the black chairs and decoration being set up in the garden did I start to panic.

I ran inside as quickly as possible and screamed at the sight before me.

**What does everyone think? Reviews and flames are encouraged! Hope to have anew chapter up in the next couple of days!**

**Thanks!**

**:Dx**

**XxBellxX**


	3. My Dark Studies

Chapter 2

-January 29th-

I'd always been particularly good at hiding my emotions, being an Occlumens from a very young age. The outside world's emotions had never had a great empathetic effect on me. I was resilient to tense atmospheres.

But _this_, Looking at the pained expression on my father's face, filled me with dread and the cold emotions that seemed to have drowned the manor.

I stood in the doorway, and my father faced me. His shoulders drooped and his eyes burned. The pain on his face, so much worse than any Cruciatus curse, was enough to bring me to my knees.

"Dad?" I asked in a small voice, looking up at him from my position on the floor. He sunk to his knees and held my face in his hands. His eyes searched my face, as if looking for something, he probably wouldn't find much, I was a lot thinner and paler since _he _left. I cringed at the though of him and willed myself not to cry.

Dad was still staring at me, flicking his eyes to my face, then the door then the stairwell.

"Daddy?" I hadn't called him that for years, but suddenly I felt incredibly young in the eyes of someone so tortured, so experienced in the art of pain.

He broke his statue-like position and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. He clung to me as if I was his life support. And it scared me.

"Thank God you're home" he whispered into my hair.

I gently stood, pulling him up with me. He seemed so fragile, so delicate, something I had never experienced with either of my parents.

As I pulled him into the Lounge Room to the left of the stairs I tried to ignore the feeling of dread and loss in the pit of my stomach. But as hard as I tried, I could not keep myself from fidgeting until I asked the dreaded question. The one I feared would ruin me forever. Because all the signs were there. I had seen in before when Aunt Narcissa died, I had seen it in Uncle Lucius' face.

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" I felt like a little girl, asking where her now dead pet was. This was worse.

He looked at me in a way that explained everything, she was gone, and I couldn't save her. Not this time, not any other time.

"How?" was all I asked. Could he give me an answer? Would he?

"Dumbledore" was all he said. My eyes burned and I hissed.

How _could _he? The old fool, didn't he know I would come after him for this? That he would see the end sooner than expected?

"Can I see her?" I asked dad.

He nodded "She's in the Family Tree room" was all he said.

I slowly rose from my position on the lounge and walked upstairs. Slowly, debating wether I could take any more loss than I had. Wasn't it enough? Hadn't I suffered enough? What had I done to deserve something so murderously cruel.

I arrived at the door of the Family Tree room and placed my hand on the ornate carved door handle. Could I do this?

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. The room was dark except for one candle that was glowing at the head of a four-poster bead. In the middle of the bed, lay a human figure, covered with Black gossamer. I slowly approached the bed, letting the door swing shut and lock behind me.

As I reached the bed, I reached my hand out to grab the edge of the gossamer. Pulling it back to reveal my mother's tortured face, forever a reminder of her pain. Her eyes were closed but I knew the dead look that was hiding in her dark orbs.

I couldn't take it, how could I live without her.

I screamed and fell beside her, crying.

I didn't emerge for 3 days.

-February 1st-

I waked out of the Family Tree room and down the hall, feeling more dead than ever. I felt like a ghost, so thin and worn someone could walk right through me.

I passed my father's room on my way through the house. He was throwing things again. The lights from the spells he was casting danced and reflected off the wooden floor. He was screaming and crying and begging for death. No one would give it to him.

It hurt to hear my father like that, but when I couldn't find it in me to comfort myself, how could I find it in me to console my father?

I eventually found myself near the lake in our garden. I looked into the lake and saw my reflection. Nothing was special about me, it was almost an insult to my mother. She was so beautiful but everyone said I looked like her, how could she be beautiful and look like me. We were opposites. She was wild, crazy and free. I was tame, boring and hated.

I kicked at the water and my reflection rippled.

Why did I have to survive.? Was this further punishment? was the world going to take away everyone I loved and make me live on alone? Guilty forever?

My mother's funeral was tomorrow, and I was going to stick around until the end, then I was going to travel, until the beginning of the school year. I couln't stay here, I was trapped, caged and guilty.

My father didn't want me, and I was useless.

I would leave, straight after the funeral and travel to somewhere remote, nowhere in Northern America though. Maybe Transylvania? I could learn some of the older Dark Arts, change my look and I wouldn't get too much sun, so I could keep my pale skin.

_-February 3rd-

Currently, I'm sitting in an abandoned shack in the middle of Transylvania. I can't bear to think of Yesterday's events. The funeral had been terrible, my father had not come from his room and the house had been full of plotting Death Eaters. The Dark Lord himself had been there, offering to recruit me, to replace my mother. I had gently refused. I loved my parents but being a Death Eater was not in my list of ambitions.

So I quickly apparated and now I'm sitting alone, on a hard wooded bench, in the middle of a rotting shack.

On my way here I had stopped in at a Dark Arts dealer. The place was run by some creep who was all beaten and bruised, like he had fought a Basilisk single handedly and won.

He had been quite pleased when I had bought out most of his shop. I purchased cursed objects and ancient, charmed artifacts. Spellbooks and dangerous potion materials. I was going to study the Dark Arts harder than ever before, then at the end of the year, I would kill the old fool Dumbledore and avenge my mothers death.

I had many empty parchment-journals pilled in the corner with an endless supply of quills and ink. Maybe I would create some spells and potions of my own?

My tattoos were fully healed now and I had enchanted them to move.

The snake now coiled, slithering artfully into different positions on my body, it freaked me out a little sometimes, One day it was on my back and the next it was on my foot. The rose now bloomed, withered and regrew in a cycle during the day.

The words on my wrists wrote themselves out in cursive writing them melted into my skin. This happened constantly. All in all it was kinda cool. And I hadn't paid much attention to myself the past months.

In some ways, the tattoos were reminders, reminders of all the pain. I was planning on getting a tattoo to remember my mother and one to symbolize my family. I was thinking about getting '_Lestrange' _and '_Black' _tattooed on my ankles, for both of my parents families.

But I wasn't chickening out this time. No prissy tattoo artist and electronic needles. I would use my mother's silver dagger and rub ink into it. The little sacrifice of pain would be nothing compared to what my mother had to give up.

-February 28th-

Tomorrow I would be attending Hogwarts for my seventh and final year. A week ago I had received my letter, detailing the books I needed, suitable to subjects I had chosen. Along with quite a few extra materials needed for the advanced classes I was taking.

Today I had received my timetable. Almost completely filled and heavy duty was what I was aiming for this year. I had mastered Transfiguration by the O.W.L.S and had achieved such a high mark, I was told I needn't bother with the class this year.

Divination I had dropped at first chance as well as Muggle Studies, which I had spent a whole year in Forks for. I had observed enough of the way Muggles live to pass and finish the course.

My timetable read-

Bellatrix Siri Lestrange Black

Seventh Year- Slytherin

Period 1- Advanced Ancient Runes (Professor Babbling)

Period 2- Advanced Potions (Selected Students) (Professor Slughorn)

Period 3- Advanced History of Magic (Selected Students) (Professor Bins)

Lunch

Period 4- Advanced D.A.D.A (Selected Students)(Professor Snape)

Period 5- Care of Magical Creatures (Rebeus Hagrid)

Free Period

Period 6- Advanced Charms (Selected Students) (Professor Flitwick)

Private Study 1- Professor Snape- D.A.D.A

Dinner

Private Study 2- Professor Flitwick -Charms

Period 7- Advanced Astronomy (Professor Sinistra)

It was everything I had hoped for, busy and advanced.

I wanted to be stronger and this were the ways I knew how to do it. I had completed my study's of The Darks Arts in the past weeks. Dozens of Journals, filled with notes and diagrams, lay strewn throughout the hotel room I was staying in. All dark objects had been deposited into my Vault at Gringotts and my trunk sat of the end of my bed, half packed.

It was mostly stuffed full of dark colours. I had been shopping throughout the past week, editing my look. I wanted a more gothic style. Classic but still dark.

On top of my new clothes lay all my Slytherin Robes, Emerald Green and Silver. All the appropriate accessories and toiletries were packed on top of that. All that was left was to pack my journals and my school books, which I had already read, written notes on and practiced the spells. Yes, I know your thinking I'm a nerd but I'm not. I just like to be prepared. I'm not like that girl Hermione Granger in Griffindor.

As I began piling my books into my bag, I caught a flash of my reflection. But that flash was enough to freeze me, and hold me transfixed.

I still looked the same as ever, a bit more worn and mature but still the same.

My wild black curly hair hung down around my hips, my large black eyes were framed by thick eyelashes. My lips were dark , cherry red and pouty. My skin was as pale as ever. Flawless. All my curves were in the right places.

And I hated it.

It was _too _perfect. I didn't deserve to be beautiful when I hadn't anything to be beautiful for. My snake tattoo slithered at the edge of my hairline, reminding me how tarnished I was.

I yanked myself from my reflection and hit my ankle on the bed post. I hissed in pain.

I had finally gotten around to giving myself my newest tattoos. It had been a painful experience but well worth it. Theses new tattoos had also been enchanted. They moved in a circle around my ankle, repeating the rotation over and over.

I sighed when my ankle stopped burning and threw the rest of my books into my trunk. Sealing it so it would only open to a Parseltongue.

I dropped onto my bed and quickly fell asleep. Preparing myself for the madness that is Hogwarts.

**Well?**

**Should I continue this? Any ideas for the following chapter are appreciated!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**XxBellxX**


	4. Itching to curse

-April 1st- (Hogwarts Train)

Draco and Blaise stepped through the now open door.

"Trixy! How are you? We've missed you! When did you get back?" Blaise asked in a rush of excitement and sat bouncing in his seat. Draco and I laughed and hugged then Draco took his seat.

"One question at a time ok Blaise? Settle Down!" I told him as he slowly returned to normal and quit bouncing.

"First, I'm good, how're you? I now you've missed me and I got back in January" I told them, catching Draco's eyes. I saw the sympathy in them. He _knew._ He knew about mother because she was his Aunt. Why wasn't he at the funeral? Speaking of Draco, he was yet to say anything.

"Draco, what did you do in the break?" I asked. He snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and shifted uncomfortably. I could tell he had something to tell us; we had been best friends since 1st year.

I pointed my wand at the door to the carriage and cast a silencing spell, then finally an illusion charm so no one could see us.

"We're safe, now tell Blaise and I what you did" Blaise shifted in my peripheral vision. Something was up and they weren't telling me.

"Well, Trix, you've got to understand-" he pulled uncomfortably at his left sleeve and I saw Blaise do the same. My eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you two telling me?" I hissed. I could feel my snake tattoo curling at the edge of my neck. They both saw and gasped. Draco leapt at me, pulling my collar down.

"Bella! What _is _that?" he yelled. I glared at him.

"Decoration and Commemoration. Now if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with both of you, I'll curse it out of you" I said threateningly.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" Blaise asked.

"And you can't tell anyone" Draco added.

"I promise"

Draco and Blaise stood in front of me, both with looks of uneasiness on their faces. But slowly, they grabbed the edge of their left sleeve and pulled upwards.

Revealing a large, curling, black snake and skull.

"No!" I gasped, falling backwards into the seat.

"Bells, you promised you wouldn't-" Blaise started.

It was too late. They were gone. Traitors. How could I _not _freak out? What had they done? Why?

I stood, so quickly they hadn't seen me do it.

"How _could _you?" I screamed at Blaise.

"Listen Trix, leave him alone, it was a decision we both made, settle down!" Draco thundered. I turned on him.

"Draco Malfoy, I _trusted _you! Haven't we seen enough of the Dark Side's horrors to know there is no happiness there?"

I was panicking, pulling on my hair.

"I can't be around you anymore, I don't want to be a part of that. Please Draco, Blaise stay with me, don't do it" I was crying, pleading with my eyes.

It was true I had decided to kill Dumbledore, the old fool, but he had killed my mother. It wasn't like I was planning on killing the Potter boy.

"Bella-" They were reaching towards me, trying to hug me. No.

I stood quickly, pulling my wand out of my boot, pointing it at both of them.

"_Don't touch me. _I'm going to sit somewhere else, but first I want to tell you something. Steer clear of Dumbledore." and I turned to leave.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and spin me around.

"Bella, what do you mean steer clear of Dumbledore? Why?" Draco asked, searching my eyes for some kind of answer.

"I _mean _don't touch him. He's mine. I'm going to be the one to kill him." I hissed and pulled out of his grasp. I ran down the carriage and towards the Gryffindor Carriage.

The Gryffindor Carriage was at the very end of the train, near the Emergency Exit. Which was were my escape was. I portalled my suitcase to the Exit and grabbed hold. Closing my eyes I imagined myself inside Dumbledore's office.

I was going to get close to him, make him let me in. So he trusted me.

"Ah, hello Bellatrix, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be on the train?"

I removed all thought of murder from my mind and put on a sugary sweet act.

"Hello Professor, yes I am meant to be on the train, but I had a bit of a fight with my friends and decided I would talk to you about my recent Muggles Studies trip."

"Ah yes! Resourceful thinking Miss Black! How was your trip, meet anyone magical?" his eyes twinkled. Ugh.

"Yes, there was quite a large pack of shape shifters who believed they where werewolves. And a rather large coven of v-vampires that I got particularly close to" I cringed slightly at the memory and struggled to keep myself in the present.

"How close?" Dumbledore asked, interested.

"Romantically involved with the only non-mated vampire" I whispered, unable to speak his name.

"Bellatrix, I hate to ask this of you, seeing how distressed you are but what are the last names of these vampires?" he seemed uneasy.

I wasn't sure wether I could say their name, the hole in my heart was tearing again, free from the excitement on the train, my thoughts turned darker.

"Cullen" I spat out and wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Oh dear" I heard him mutter.

"Bellatrix, I'm about to tell you something, but I want you to remain calm, and know that I'm sorry." I nodded cautiously.

"The Cullen Coven will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of Harry Potter's schooling career. The eldest will be helping in the Hospital wing and the others will be sorted into Gryffindor" I twitched slightly in acknowledgement. At least they wouldn't be in Slytherin. I had enough to deal with, with Blaise and Draco doing the Dark Lords bidding.

"They'll be here in 30 seconds, and I need you to meet them. They won't recognize you as you used a disguise in America but this may be emotionally trying for you."

"I'll stay. But may I perform 2 songs at dinner tonight, to welcome the new students as well as some personal expression?" he simply nodded before a blue glow alerted us to the entrance of a portkey.

All seven of the Cullen's appeared, looking rather sick.

I had imagined seeing them many times before. I had imagined being happy, sad, hurt, loving. But never once had I imagined how incredibly _mad_ I was. I was furious, seething. How dare they invade my life here too? What gave them any right?

Jaspers head snapped to me as the whole room was immersed in a bubble of hatred.

I quickly smothered the hate with a calm serene feeling and stood next to Dumbledore. My wand was itching in my hand, dying to say the curse that would end their pathetic existence. Then the torture I had planned for Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, old friend" Carlisle said as he and Dumbledore embraced.

"Nice to see you Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. So glad you where able to come this year-" I laughed under my breath "- Oh, this is Bellatrix Siri Lestrange Black, you've met, I've been told" Albus said glancing at each of the puzzled faces.

I sighed and stepped forward to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Carlisle, what's it been? 4 months? You haven't aged a day" I said winking at him. He looked so shocked, like he assumed no one would know his little secret. He turned to Dumbledore/

"How does she know?" he asked.

I let out a tinkling laugh and stepped toward him again.

"Oh, I figured it out myself remember Edward?" I said sneering at his morbid expression. His puzzled eyes were searching my face. Looking for something he'd never find.

"Do I know you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh you did, last year I was away for a Muggle Studies assignment, I stayed in a place called Forks in Washington, heard of it I assume?" They all nodded.

"When you knew me, you knew me as Isabella Marie Swan" I said and removed the charm hiding my scent. They all gasped.

**What do you think?**

**I won't be updating till either Christmas Eve or the days following Christmas!**

**Everyone have a great holiday!**

**XxBellxX**


	5. Silently Breaking Heart

"Bella? How is this possible?" Edward stuttered, staggering towards me. He reached out to touch my cheek and I drew my wand, pointing it at his head.

"Don't touch me, you have no right" I hissed at him.

"Why Bella? I love you" he pleaded trying to step towards me again. I couldn't let him get close to me again, it only caused me pain. Not that I didn't deserve the pain…

He was still trying to ease his way around me, inching closer and closer. I panicked.

"_Protego!" _I shouted, creating a very powerful shield between Edward and I.

Edward was blasted back and into his family. Emmett caught him and steadied him before wrapping his arm around a very distained Rosalie.

I walked forward, my wand still pointed at the Cullen family. I let the shield drop.

"How _dare _you try and touch me! After what you did? You don't love me anymore remember? You left! You all did! And now that I might have some peace, some serenity, you invade my life here! Well, I'm warning you now! Stay away from me or I'll curse you so bad you'll stay dead!" I screamed at each and every single one of them. The old fool Dumbledore stood looking sadly at me, like he had any right to have sympathy on me?

I stormed out of Dumbledore's office, slamming th_e _heavy wooden door behind me.

I took the secret passageways down to the Slytherin common room and conjured my luggage up into the girl's dormitories. I quickly unpacked my things into the large cabinet beside my bed.

I stood staring at my clothing draw, debating on what to wear to the banquet, especially since I was performing tonight. It wasn't the first time I had performed in front of the school, I used to do it every week before my Muggle Studies trip. I gave up trying to find something suitable for tonight and settled for my normal school uniform (Outfit on Profile), digging through my drawers to find my shirt and tie took a long time, I hadn't realised how much I had brought with me. When I was dressed I applied some black nail polish, black eyeliner and red lip-gloss. I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly and sighed, I was still a hideous insult to my family. Unworthy.

I shook my head to banish the dark thoughts seeping through my brain, but no matter how hard I tried, they stayed in the back of my conscious mind, waiting, torturing.

I grabbed the sheet music for the two songs tonight and walked quickly down to the Great Hall. When I arrived, the doors where closed. Shit. That meant they had started, I was late and I was going to draw attention to myself by entering. I shrugged it off, mentally kicking myself for being embarrassed in the first place. I am a pureblood Slytherin and will act as such. I placed a cold, emotionless mask on my face and pulled the doors to the hall open.

They all stared of course, some of the first years shrunk back into their seats. I strode past them gracefully and took my seat at the Slytherin table, close to the front for later when I needed to get to the stage.

As I sat down I realised everyone was still staring, Dumbledore had stopped his speech and was staring at me. I glared at the closest first year with their mouth hanging open and took a sip from the goblet in front of me.

Dumbledore seemed to regain some form of his pathetic composure and restarted his speech.

"Ah, yes, as I was saying, this is a new year and I need to remind all new comers and some of our older students that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds. You are not to be found out of your common rooms by 10pm every night unless escorted by a teacher. In a few minutes, we will assign our new Head Boy and Head Girl. These two students shall be available 24/7 for your questions. Now if Bellatrix Lestrange-Black would please come to the stage? We are going to have a little musical performance from one of our top seventh-year students, who has just returned from a year-long muggle studies trip." I hated how he talked like that, feathery and light. Like a pedeophile. (Sorry all Dumbledore lovers!)

I rose from my seat and glided towards the middle of the stage, in front of the school. I pointed my wand at the music sheets, performing a spell so they would play themselves. I pointed my wand at my throat and cast a spell so I didn't need to hold a microphone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bellatrix , but you knew that. I'm going to sing two songs to welcome our new first year students. I hope you find your life at Hogwarts as life changing as I have" and with that, the chords to a song I had written long ago, started to emit from the pages of music. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

(Jon Bon Jovi- HWhy, you wanna tell me how to live my life?

Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?

Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.

Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?

My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.

Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,

That gets me through the night.

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,

I'm gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day

Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems

We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,

Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.

Anybody brave enough to take a stand,

I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,

Looking for forgiveness,

what's left to believe?

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,

That gets me through the night.

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,

I'm gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,

That gets me through the night.

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,

I'm gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,

I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.

Well I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day

Have A Nice Day

Have A Nice Day

I finished with a shouted sentence and the Hall erupted into applause, I smiled, feeling better than I had in months. I quickly started into the next song.

(Michael Paynter- Love The Fall)

I remember the time

When I was searching my mind

Just to find out if I ever define who I am

Could I ever afford to consider being more,

I was sure that I saw all the world

But I keep wishing for more

So I keep checking my direction

Watching my own reflection

And I'm still, still

In connection with the way I wanna be

Did I behave

...Cause I've been stuck here for days,

I'm in a daze

Had the chance to be a savior

But I threw it away

What if I dive off the edge of my life

And there's nothing beneath

What if I live

Like there's nothing to lose

Just to die on my knees

At least I know

I walked the dark

I took the scars

I risked it all

And learned to love the fall

I could never see how it hurts

To feel the worst,

I'll never make it

Even though how hurts

That I won't be that type of guy

That never tried

That never took a chance or took

his moment to fly to be free

You may be of the opinion

That I'm making a wrong decision

But I'm giving up the chance

To live my life in your vision

But I can't give up

No I won't give up

Until you see that okay's never ever enough

What if I dive off the edge of my life

And there's nothing beneath

What if I live

Like there's nothing to lose

Just to die on my knees

At least I know

I walked the dark

I took the scars

I risked it all

And learned to love the fall

I'm here

My hands are cold

My heart is racing

Yeah, and

The only fear is fear I'm failing

What if I dive off the edge of my life

And there's nothing beneath

What if I live

Like there's nothing to lose

Just to die on my knees

At least I know

I walked the dark

I took the scars

I risked it all

And learned to love the fall

And learned to love the fall

The applause was defeaning. I didn't know if they heard the last words to the song. I laughed and bowed, grabbing my music and walking back to the Slytherin table. As I passed Draco, he reached out and grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him.

It was hard to be so close to him when I was so angry with him. I'd always loved him, in different ways over the years. Starting out as sibling love and evolving into a puppy crush. Then as we got older, it grew into longing and desire. I was overcome with jealousy when I saw him with other girls. Eventually I was deeply in love with him, so much it hurt.

But he didn't want me.

So when I had gone away for my muggle studies trip, I had felt no guilt for having a close relationship with Edward. It gave me a sick satisfaction, knowing I could have someone other than my best friend. The best friend that still held my wrist.

"What do you want Draco?" I seethed. Over the years I had found the best way to hide my strong feelings for him was to be angry at him.

He flinched from me, but kept hold of my wrist. I was getting on edge. He needed to let go.

"I want to talk to you" he said, gazing up at me with the ice blue eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" I said strongly.

"But Bella, we're just best friends, it's not like I'm cheating on you, it's a decision Blaise and I made, now live with it, we can work through this. It's nothing." he insisted.

I ripped my wrist out of his grasp like he'd burned me. He'd confirmed my fears. My heart was breaking piece by piece, slowly caving in on itself. He'd said the words I'd been dreading since first year.

_We're JUST best friends._

It hurt more than I thought it would. Of course I had thought I would be fine, I had had several years of knowing he would never want me back. But having him say it made it more real. Made the hurt more real.

In the back of my mind, the whispers started back up again, I couldn't rid myself of them. They infected my mind.

_Unworthy…_

_Unwanted…_

_Unloved…_

_Worthless…_

The last whisper echoed over and over again in my mind as I stared helplessly at my best friend. He was confused, I couldn't imagine what I looked like.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did I say?" he reached out to touch me again and I flinched. I couldn't stay near him. I twirled quickly and sat on the very end of the table, at least 20 metres from Draco. Everyone was clapping still, no one had noticed mine and Draco's discussion. No one noticed the heart that was breaking in the back of the room.

"Well done Bellatrix! Dumbledore called from his shiny-ass podium thing. I plastered a fake smile on my face and smiled at everyone.

"Now that you are well fed, I shall be announcing the new Head Boy and Girl! These two student have performed outstandingly in their studies for all the years they have been here, so are both worthy candidates for these positions!"

I sighed, would he just spit it out? We all know it's going to be Harry Potter and someone else. I pitied the poor person that has to spend the next two years being Head Girl with him.

"So the new Head Boy and Girl are…"


	6. Not Your Home

Dumbledore was still stuck in his stupid attempt at a dramatic pause. Why did he do that? It was so boring!

The Slytherins were snickering to me about who would have to be stuck with Potter. I chuckled faintly, pitying the poor soul.

"Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange-Black!" Dumbledore called from the podium.

I froze.

The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindoor tables burst into applause, congratulating Harry.

The Slytherin table had stopped snickering. They all stared at me with shocked expressions. I was the first Slytherin to be Head Boy or Girl since Tom Riddle and I wasn't exactly well-behaved or a willing recipient of this position. I noticed Harry stand and walk towards the Podium where Dumbledore was presenting his badge. I quickly shook my head and placed a calm and collected mask on my face.

I strode toward Dumbledore and held still while he cast a spell so the badge pinned itself to my shirt. He placed his arms tightly around Harry and I and presented us to the crowd. I discreetly stepped out of his arm. I couldn't have the man that killed my mother touching me.

All houses cheered but the Slytherins.

Dumbledore pushed Harry off to his seat but turned and whispered into my ear.

"Professor Snape would like to speak with you now, please head to the dungeons." I pulled away from the old fool and nodded, walking between the tables to the exit.

The dungeons had always been an inviting place.

They were cold, and no one wanted to survey your pathetic life.

I came to Professor Snape's room and knocked.

"Come in" a voice called back.

He was sitting behind a desk that was covered in Dark Arts books. His long, black hair curtained his face. He looked like the death eater he was.

"Ahh, Bellatrix, please take a seat" he said, motioning to the seat across from his desk. I slowly sank into the chair and turned expectantly to him.

"First off, I would like to congratulate you, first Head Boy or Girl from Slytherin since The Dark Lord. You shall be remembered. Secondly, I would like to offer my sympathies for you recent loss. It has not been easy on the ranks. Thirdly I would like to discuss the arrangements for your next two years with you." he said.

I was confused.

"Arrangements sir? What arrangements?" he sighed and folded the book in front of him.

"You may not be happy about this, but it is Hogwarts protocal and Dumbledore has denied my attempts for a change. Traditionally, the Head Boy and Girl were always in a relationship. So, as a privelage, a new quarters was created to hold both the Head Boy and Girl. This is the first year that the Head Boy and Girl have not been romatically involved. Regardless, you and Potter shall still have to share a quarters. You shall have separate rooms but you will be together when you are not in classes or on free-time. Please do not argue with me." he seemed stressed.

Too stressed to realise that I didn't have the determination to argue with him. I didn't have anything anymore.

I simply nodded and stood. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Snape.

"You're things have been taken care of and are now packed into your new room, you will still have access to Slytherin common room as well as the other common rooms as you will be patrolling at night.

"Ok, where is this new quarters?" I asked quietly.

"The old one is in need of serious renovation so for this year there have been rooms built in the top of the old astronomy tower" he said.

I sighed, I'd always loved the old astronomy tower, it was tall and beautiful.

I left quickly and walked in a trance-like state towards my new room. It took a while to climb the stairs, it was a very tall building but it would be useful for Astronomy Studies.

I reached the end of the stairs and there was a portrait of a young girl, twirling a vibrant, red rose. She didn't pause when she met my gaze but I felt a brush of magic. Her eyes searched my face and then her portrait swung forward revealing a small set of stairs curling upwards. I followed the stairs and ended up in a beautiful stone room. It was furnished with dark blues and blacks, creating a night-effect. There was a roaring fire in the centre of one of the walls and a chandelier hung in the centre.

There was another set of stairs leading upwards out of the room. I followed the stairs to the very top of the tower where I came face to face with two, ornate, wooden doors. One was labelled with my name, in a silver, curling scroll. The other had Harry's name in the same style but with gold.

I gripped the heavy silver handle and the door swung inwards at the feel of my skin. I entered and gasped.

A large, four poster bed sat on the far wall. Dark clouds of black gossamer fell from the roof and surrounded the bed. On another wall large desk stretched the distance of the wall. On the other wall was a large window, covered in two dark curtains. I rushed to the window and ripped the curtain open and gasped.

The window lead out to a balcony, it hovered above the rest of Hogwarts, giving a beautiful view of the grounds and stars.

A loud thump was heard behind me and I twirled around, drawing my wand. I relaxed as I realised it was just my trunk. I pulled the curtains closed again. On one side of my bed was a silver door, It fell inwards at my touch to reveal a large bathroom. A huge bathtub sat in the middle of the room. Above it, where little holes in the silver ceiling which I imagined, ran water if I wanted to have a shower. All the walls were mirrors and a vanity table ran around the walls with the mirrors. A sink was imbedded in the vanity and followed it around the whole room. Multiple carved taps were aligned every few metres.

Another door made a break in the wall. I assumed this door lead to the toilet. After some more investigation I found I was right. I exited the room to find a note taped to one of the posts on my bed. It was from the old fool.

_Dear Miss Lestrange-Black,_

_Tomorrow both you and Mr Potter shall be taking the day off. On this day you are to travel to Diagon Alley. You may purchase what you wish._

_You must deposit these things into your Gringotts Vault. Then the Goblins will take you through a process to link your vaults to your new rooms._

_This process may take a few hours._

_It is also my duty to inform you that the new Cullen additions to our school shall be joining you to protect Mr Potter. I am sorry if this is of inconvenience to you._

_Enjoy your day._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Great! I got to spend a whole day with the Cullens! (Note Sarcasm).

Spending the day with Harry didn't bother me much, the only problem I had with him was that he stood for everything my family had always been against. Not that I was 100% like my family.

I sighed and got to unpacking my bag _again. _If I had to do this again it would get very tiring.

I pulled all my journals out and lay them over on the long desk. My clothes followed into the cabinets on the same walls as the entry door.

When I finished I shrunk my trunk and pushed it into a spare drawer.

I left the room with my nose in one of my journals. I was revising the work I had done on the Cruciatus Curse. I was trying to improve it, make it worse.

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I bumped into a tall body. I looked up and came to bright, deep, emerald green eyes.

"Harry" I greeted him, with a nod.

"Black" he spat at me.

Well that wasn't very nice! I hadn't done anything to him!

"What's your problem?" I hissed at him.

"_My _problem?" he seethed.

"My problem is that you're a Death Eater's kid and most probably a Death Eater yourself. You're a danger to the rest of the school, you shouldn't be here" he ranted at me.

My eyes filled with tears. I hated when people assumed I was a Death Eater. I hated when people assumed that just because my parents were/are Death Eaters that they are horrible people.

"Hogwarts is just as much my home than yours. I have every right to be here. I got my letter when I was eleven and I can perform magic. I'm not a Death Eater. you can check yourself" I said in a small voice, pulling up my left sleeve. There was nothing there besides the word 'Faith' which kept writing itself and melting into my skin.

"And maybe you shouldn't make assumptions about people, it's true I have tattoos but the Dark Mark isn't one of them" I whispered and walked past him, settling into a chair in front of the fire, my mind focussed on the properties of and untrackable, unforgivable curse.

I heard Harry make his way upstairs and felt the brush of magic as he entered his room.

I read for a few more hours before I started to feel edgy, like someone was watching me.

After a few more minutes of squirming I rose out of the chair I was sitting in and headed upstairs. I could hear Harry snoring through his door.

When I entered my room, I accidentally let the door slam and crossed my fingers, hoping I wouldn't wake Harry up.

I turned to my wardrobe wand pulled out my black, hooded cloak, slipping it on. I stepped back into my Doc Martens and sliding my wand into the side of my jeans.

I pulled my hood up and walked back downstairs. I stepped out of the portrait hole and walked down the many flights of stairs. I came out near the side entrance to the castle. I quickly looked around, checking no one was following me before slipping out the door and making my way to the forbidden forest.


	7. Secrets of a Different Kind

HPOV

I can't believe I had to spend the next two years with Bellatrix Lestrange-Black! She's a Death Eater! She shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts!th the rose and was

I had left Hermione and Ron near Gryffindoor tower and headed up here, I had gotten past the creepy Goth Girl with the Rose and was about to make my way up the stairs when a small, short body bumped into me.

I looked down and saw Bellatrix, she looked just like her insane, dead mother.

"Harry" she said softly, nodding to me.

Since when had she called me Harry? She'd always called me Potter. I couldn't let her little mind games get to me though. She's a Death Eater, she can't be trusted.

"Black" I spat at her in greeting.

She looked up at me, shocked and angry. She was probably pissed her mind games didn't work on me.

"What's you problem?" she hissed at me.

She was pretty stupid if she didn't know what my problem was.

"My problem is that you're a Death Eater's kid and most probably a Death Eater yourself. You're a danger to the rest of the school, you shouldn't be here" I told her, it was true.

She started to tear up, probably because I hadn't cowered in the corner like she probably expected me to. What I hadn't expected was her come back.

"Hogwarts is just as much my home than yours. I have every right to be here. I got my letter when I was eleven and I can perform magic. I'm not a Death Eater. you can check yourself" she whimpered at me. Pathetic.

But she had pulled her left sleeve up and it was clear. Except for the curling, disappearing word on her wrist. She shocked me when she started talking again.

"And maybe you shouldn't make assumptions about people, it's true I have tattoos but the Dark Mark isn't one of them" she was quiet. Maybe she was genuinely upset?

Snap out of it Potter! She's a bad person! A Slytherin!

I watched her sit down in an armchair and open up the book she was holding. It looked to be hand written.

I shook myself to rid myself of any interest in the girl and headed upstairs to see my room. I had been up here earlier and settled in. I hadn't expected to find the note from Dumbledore, detailing mine and Bellatrix's day out tomorrow.

I showered and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I listened harder and heard Bellatrix scuffling around in her room. I jumped up and quickly got dressed, slipping out of my room and hiding in the shadows near her room.

A few minutes later, she emerged with a cloak on and a hood hiding her head.

She left out common room and made her way outside. I followed her quickly and silently under the invisibility cloak.

When I realised where she was going I had to stifle my gasp. She walked confidently straight into the forbidden forest. I quickly followed after her. I followed her for about an hour before we came to a clearing. In the clearing a centaur stood, waiting for something. A centaur I recognized.

As soon as she entered the clearing the centaur turned it's head.

"Bellatrix!" he cried out, galloping forward to embrace her.

"Firenze" she cried back and returned his embrace.

Now I was really confused. Bella was friends with a centaur? Why? I took a seat at the edge of the clearing and watched as Firenze sat down and Bella leant against him.

After a few minutes, Bellatrix broke the silence.

"Mars is particularly bright tonight, more so than last night" she murmered.

For some reason, they both looked worriedly at the sky.

"It's coming Trix, the change we talked about. I don't know what it will be, but be careful" Firenze murmered to her, wrapping an arm around her. Where they together?

"I'm glad you taught me how to read the stars. The centaur magic is so pure" she smiled. She had diverted the subject.

"You are the only human that knows how to read the stars the same ways a centaur does. You should be grateful." he told her.

"I was made Head Girl today" Bella murmered. She seemed sad. Why?

She had control over the school now? She could poison the rest of us with her evil ways.

"Why so sad little one?" Firenze asked the question I had been dying to know the answer to.

"I don't want it Firenze. You know and I know something big is going to happen to me soon and I don't want to be the centre of attention when it does. I'm sick of everyone labelling me. I make my decisions and they criticise me for it" she was sad about being head girl? This conversation was making me very confused.

"You'll survive little one, you always do" he said, squeezing her.

"I'm not so sure" I heard her whisper.

He sighed and they held each other, gazing at the stars. After about an hour, he broke away from her.

"I have to leave, is there anything else you needed? Cecilia will be looking for me" he said, standing.

"Oh, Cecilia! How is she? I'm so glad you've found your mate!" Bella said. So they weren't together.

He smiled.

"I a glad I found her too, now is there anything else you need?" he asked her.

"There is actually so I'll be in the forest a little while longer. Let Bain know and tell him I'll talk to him soon" she murmered and kissed his cheek, stretching on her toes.

He patted her head and turned and galloped off.

She sighed and turned around to the way we came.

"I know you're there Harry" she said.

Damn it! How did she know?

I sighed and pulled off my cloak. She didn't look angry. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood there.

"Before you ask how I knew, you breath too loud. And I'm not angry because there was nothing important to you in that conversation. Now I have to go and visit a few friends while I'm in the forest, you can come or you can go back to bed. Either way I don't care." she turned and walked through the clearing.

He jogged quickly to catch up with her.

"You're friends with centaurs? They don't like anyone." he asked her.

She smiled.

"I've been friends with them since first year. I've always wondered about the art of centaur astronomy. Firenze, Bain and I became friends and they taught me how to do it. I was actually the one that sent Firenze then night in our first year when The Dark Lord met you in the forest." she told him.

He was shocked. Why would she save him?

"Why would you try and save me?" he exclaimed.

"Well I wasn't just going to let someone die. No matter anything I ever do I don't agree to The Dark Lord's ways. I'll never join him" she said.

I simply nodded, trying to process what she had told me.

"Now, I've got to go collect something and then we are going to go meet one of my friends. I believe you've met him before" she said and walked a little faster.

We came to another clearing after a little while and there was an old, cloaked man standing there.

"Bella! Finally!" he cried.

"Ollivander!" she sighed, hugging him.

"Wait, Ollivander the wand maker?" I asked.

He turned to me shocked, then turned to Bellatrix horrified.

"You brought someone? No one is supposed to know! He can't tell anyone!" Ollivander exclaimed.

"He won't we can trust him" she soothed the old man.

After a few minutes of condolences and assurances, Ollivander passed Bellatrix a small leather bag.

"It's all shrunken and packed into the bag. The bag has been charmed with an Unidentifiable Extension Charm. There are refills and the other items you requested" he informed her. She nodded and searched through the bag. Her face lit up when she looked at different things.

"Thank You so much!" she said handing him a bag of galleons.

"My pleasure, it wasn't easy getting it but I'm sure it will all be put to good use" he said with a warning note in his voice.

She nodded slowly, pushing the small leather bag into the back of her jean pocket.

He threw a warning look at me before spinning and disapperating.

Bellatrix stood in the small clearing, staring at the place Ollivander had been.

"What was that all about?" I called to her. I slowly walked towards where she was standing.

"Are you doing drugs or something?" I asked her, but why would Ollivader have anything to do with dealing drugs?

"No" she said shortly.

"Well what was that creepy encounter about? What's in the bag?" she sighed and turned to me, drawing her wand. I flinched and made a move towards my wand.

"Calm down Harry, the 'creepy encounter' as you called it was about this." she said holding up her wand.

I'd never realised before but her wand was beautiful. Strands of Gold and Silver curled around a dark wood. I couldn't identify the core as I had never seen anything like this in Ollivander's before. It was unique.

"What do you mean? Who made your wand?" I said, puzzled.

"I made my wand, when I was eleven. Ollivander just gave me a few advanced books on Wand Law, as well as some more supplies for creating more wands. the wands I make are unique and powerful. They're worth a lot of money. But I don't sell them, they are too dangerous, I have about ten stored in my Gringotts account. It takes a very powerful wizard to use one." she explained. Wow, was there anything she couldn't do?

She made her own wand at _eleven._

"What's you wands core?" I asked her as she slipped it back inside her robes.

"Unicorn, Goblin, Centaur, Phoenix and Griffin blood as well as-" she paused.

She looked unsure as to what to tell me.

"And?" I prompted her.

"My blood." she whispered and walked into the forest once more.

"Shit" I muttered as I followed after her.

"You can't tell anyone about tonight Harry, no one can know" she called back from the darkness.

I was shocked, did she really trust me enough to think I wouldn't tell? But the greater worry was I found myself no wanting to tell on her. For some reason I didn't want her to get caught. What was I doing?

"Don't we still have another one of you 'friends' to visit?" I called to her.

It was true, she had said we were visiting two of her friends after Firenze.

"No" she murmered back "You've seen enough, I'll talk to them later"

We broke through the trees and I could see the castle ahead of us. She moved more quickly.

We entered at the main entrance and headed towards our rooms. She was silent but kept glancing around, making sure no one saw her as I was under the invisibility cloak.

I didn't realise when she stopped and I ran in to her and she stumbled a bit, but she quickly righted herself so the person she had stopped for didn't notice.

"Draco" she gasped.

Oh god, I'm stuck in a Slytherin love fest.

"Trix, what are you doing up?" he asked her, he looked pained.

"Nothing of your concern Draco" she hissed at him.

Wow, what's up with them? Aren't they like together?

She tried to walk around him but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Draco" she whispered.

"Can't we just talk about this Trix?" he pleaded.

Talk about what?

Bellatrix shifted, she still remembered that I was there. And obviously this was not a conversation I was meant to hear.

"Did you mean what you said about Dumbledore Trix? Are you really going to do it?" he whispered at her.

"Listen Draco we can talk about this later, not now." she told him firmly.

"What? Why not? I-" he stopped.

And he was staring right at me.

"Potter" he hissed, reaching out to rip my cloak off.

How did he know?

The cloak fell off in a puddle at my feet. Shit.

But he wasn't angry with me, he turned on Bellatrix, grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"What are you doing sneaking around with him? Are you out of you mind?" he hissed at her, shaking her slightly. She whimpered.

"Leave me alone Draco, I was in the forest with Firenze and Ollivander. And since we aren't on such good terms right now, I couldn't ask you to come with me. Besides he followed me. I didn't realise he was there until I was out of the castle" she was pleading with him. His face softened slightly and I saw something akin to longing in his eyes.

Then he turned to me.

"Who do you think you are? Following Trix like that?" he hissed.

"Making sure she wasn't out to kill someone with her Death Eater buddies" I hissed at him, walking past him and Bellatrix. I walked all the way to the bottom of our tower. I waited at the base of the stairs for her. I waited for and hour before there was any sign of her.

When I did she her, she was a mess.

Her eyes were red and puffy, there were tear stains down her cheeks and her robes were all muddled, like he had shaken her some more.

She met my eyes and hiccupped.

"Thank You for waiting" was all she said before walking up the stairs. I quickly followed after her.

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Yay!**

**XxBellxX**


	8. Reconciliation of a Cursed Nature

BPOV

Last night had been horrible. I hadn't expected Harry to follow me and personally I really hadn't wanted to run into Draco. Why did God hate me? I shuddered as I remembered mine and Draco's conversation last night. After Harry left it hadn't been so pleasant.

**Flashback**

"_What are you doing Trix? You can't hang out with Potter." Draco hissed at me._

"_I know. " I admitted, if the Death Eaters found out I was with Harry they would kill me. Call me a traitor. And I was._

"_If they find out, your dead" he told me._

_It hurt to see how casually he talked about my Death, like it didn't mean anything to him._

"_What? Are you going to tell them?" I asked him_

_He seemed shocked, contemplating what to tell me._

"_I don't want to tell them Trix, but if they ask, I have to tell the truth. They find out everything eventually." he said._

"_So does our _friendship_ mean nothing to you?" I said._

"_Don't you realise? We can't be friends anymore. I'm a Death Eater and you're a traitor. They won't accept you now you've befriended Potter. You've chosen Dumbledore's side" he said calmly. Emotionless. Detached._

"_I meant what I said on the train Draco. I'm going to kill him. But I won't become a slave to a side that does something so wrong" I was pleading with him to understand. _

"_Then we can't talk anymore, don't talk to me, don't write, stay away from my family" What?_

"_This isn't the solution Draco it's-" I started._

_But he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Hard._

"_I said no. We're not friends. This is the solution. It's how I stay loyal Goodbye." he whispered and turned. Should I tell him?_

_He was almost at the stairs that lead to the Slytherin common rooms when I made a split second decision._

"_But I love you. I whispered. I wondered wether he heard me or not. But he froze, one foot on the stairs._

_A few seconds later, he spun with a disbelieving look on his face._

"_What did you say?" he whispered, walking towards me._

"_I love you Draco, more than anyone. I have since first year. Please don't do this to me." I pleaded._

_I reached out to grab his hand but he stepped back. That calm mask on his face. Pain rushed through me as I realised it was the same face Edward had used. The only difference between Edward and Draco's faces where that Draco's hurt more_

"_Well I don't love you. I never have and I never will. I'm sick of your stupid little girl fantasies. This isn't a fairy tale. There is no secret Romeo/Juliet relationship. And if there were, why would I risk it for you. You're a traitor." He spat at me, turning and walking down the stairs._

_I couldn't believe it. I had imagined this scenario so many times, but now realised I had never drawn the conclusion that he would hurt me like that. I thought we where friends at least. The tears streamed down my face and I ran back to my room._

_I found Harry waiting for me at the door. I forced a smile and thanked him, running to my room and collapsing in a shuddering mess._

**End Flashback**

I know sat, emotionless, on my bed, staring at the wall as the rising sun flitted through the curtains.

I had another hour before Harry and I left for Diagon Alley and I had no desire to walk to the Great Hall and have breakfast.

I'd gotten over the crying an hour ago. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was empty. I'd sent an owl to Professor Snape this morning. Requesting for me to spend the weekend with my father. He had replied immediately with a yes and I had owled my father letting him know. He didn't know what had had happened and I planned to keep it that way.

Half an hour later I stood to get dressed. I pulled a simple black dress on and some black boots. I left my hair down and kept on my normal necklace, bracelet and ring.

As I went to close the drawer a flash of silver caught my eye. My mother's silver dagger sat on top of a pile of clothes. I reached out carefully to pick it up. My reflection bounced back off the silver and I quickly pointed the blade down.

The darks thoughts picked up, talking to me, urging me to make that little cut on my wrist, to let it all out.

I glanced at the door. I still had fifteen minutes before I had to leave.

I raised the dagger, sending my reflection out into the room, and slashed at my wrist, just below the word 'Faith'.

Harry and I had just apparated to Diagon Alley; my cloak billowed around me, my wand and my mother's dagger dug into my side from the pockets they were in.

He didn't talk to me and strode quickly to the Quidditch store. I sighed and followed him.

"Would you mind if I looked around a bit? Send your Patronus when you need me" he nodded absentmindedly. I quickly took off towards Knock-Turn Alley and into Borgin and Burkes. I nodded my greeting to Borgin and strode towards the potions ingredients. I had brought my bag, which was enchanted with an Unidentifiable Extension Charm so I could buy as much as I wanted.

After an hour, I purchased refills for all my potions materials and some rare woods to use for my new wands. I had also found some more books for me to study but had been warned that some were cursed so I couldn't touch them until I had figured out how to temporarily lift the curse.

Shoving it all into my bag, I made my way towards Diagon Alley. Posters disappeared behind me. WANTED posters for people I had been friends with my entire life. Fernier Greyback, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Dolohov. It broke my heart. It wouldn't be long before my family's name started appearing on the posters.

I was paying for a few dozen books when a large silver stag galloped towards me. It opened its mouth and spoke in Harry's voice.

"I'm out the front of Gringotts, are you ready?" it said and vanished.

I pulled out my wand and conjured my Phoenix Patronus and told it to tell Harry I was on my way.

I paid for my books quickly and shoved them hurriedly into my bag. It took a few minutes because there were so many but eventually I hurried out of the shop and towards Gringotts.

People whispered and pointed at me. I could hear their whispers.

_A Lestrange…_

_Death Eater…_

_Should be in Azkaban…_

_Evil…_

I hurried past them and spotted Harry out the front of Gringotts. She walked right up in front of him but he didn't notice her, he looked deep in though. Not that she was worth noticing. She raised her hand and waved it in front of his face, he snapped out of his thoughts. And then he gasped, grabbing my wrists and holding it in front of his face. Shit. The cuts had barely scabbed and were still red and smudged with blood.

I tried to tug my wrist away from him but he held it tighter, making me gasp in pain. He loosened his grip and looked at me.

"When did you do this? Why?" he whispered.

"It's nothing." I said ripping my wrist out of his hand and striding into Gringotts. After waiting a few minutes, A Goblin, Griphook, called me forward.

"Miss Lestrange-Black, how may I help you today?" he asked me.

I'd always loved Goblins. They didn't concern themselves with the feuds of wizards so they never criticised anyone. No matter who their friend or family were.

"I need access to my accounts, I want to transfer my late-mother's vaults contents into my own. Then I need to shut this vault down, it is not needed anymore. Then I want to move all my items from my low-security vault into my highest-security vault. Then shut the lower-security vault down. Then I need to link my vault to a single room in Hogwarts. I will also need help setting magical protection. I have the keys and my wand for proof of my identity." I told him, sliding my wand and three keys across the little window in front of Griphook.

"Very well Miss Lestrange-Black, I will have those transfers taken care of, you may have to wait half an hour. Do you wish to deposit anything before creating the connection between here and Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded at him. He motioned for me to take a seat.

I sat down next to Harry, who had only just finished talking to another Goblin. We sat in silence for a few moments, before he turned to me, capturing me with his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

I didn't need him to emphasize or explain. I wish I'd put glamour over my wrists, and then I could have avoided this.

"I wanted to make sure I could still feel, and I deserved the pain" I whispered, turning away.

"No one deserves that. Who did this to you? Was it Draco?" he asked, searching my eyes.

He was acting like he cared; he hated me last night, what had changed?

"I don't want to talk about Draco" I hissed at him.

He flinched back, away from my anger.

"Fine. But I will find out." he responded.

At that moment, 7 very familiar faces burst through the doors of Gringotts, searching for someone. They stopped looking when _Rosalie _found Harry. They rushed over.

"Mr Potter-" Carlisle started "-You where not meant to leave Hogwarts without us, we need to protect you" he sounded reproachful. I snorted.

"I don't _need _protectors, nor do I _want _them" he hissed and stood.

They had yet to notice me and for that I was grateful.

"Well _Mr Potter,_ I shall leave you with your _protectors. _It looks like Griphook is ready for me. Have _fun." _I mocked.

The Cullen's heads snapped towards me and I flinched. Maybe I shouldn't have drawn attention to myself. Edward stepped forward and reached out to touch me.

"Bella-" he started.

"_Don't _Edward. Just don't touch me _please."_ I'd had enough pain in the last 24 hours. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Bellatrix, I'm sorry but Dumbledore gave us instructions to watch you as well, you have to have at least two of us with you at all times. I'm sorry." Carlisle said. He looked pained.

"Emmett and Jasper." I said, turning to Griphook and motioning for him to lead the way.

Emmett bounced behind me and Jasper followed cautiously as we climbed into the cart and sped towards the high-security vaults. We passed under a waterfall and past a Dragon. I yawned, I had seen this all before. Jasper and Emmett where staring at me expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow at them and turned to Griphook.

"Thank You so much for the donation of you blood these past years, it's been very useful in my studies." I told him earnestly.

Griphook had been the one to first donate blood for my wand; in these past years he had donated blood for other magical items I had created. I had promised him to figure out a way to create a magical implement, similar to a wand for Goblins to wield their magic through. So far I had only tiny successes, mixing Goblin blood with woods and enchanted canes but Griphook had been ever faithful.

"Any new discoveries?" he asked, throwing a smile back at me.

"I think a staff would work, or a charmed accessory like a ring or bracelet. I could channel it through that. I think silver or a form of metal might also be main substance. As Goblins are strongest with metals, I think it will channel your magic better. I haven't decided wether to give it a core or combine the blood and metal together to make a single substance…" I trailed off, deep in thought.

Griphook nodded and glanced at Emmett and Jasper who looked confused. I chuckled.

"Don't worry your pretty vampire heads about us, you wouldn't understand anyway" I said.

They both smiled, probably because I had finally talked to them.

The cart cam to a stop and Griphook set to work lowering the enchantments and getting access to the vaults. Emmett was behind him, watching him work; I walked forward until Jasper called from behind me.

"I know what you did Bella" was all he said. I froze.

If anyone found out about the cutting, I'd be locked up in St Mungos. Would he tell Dumbledore? I spun and faced him.

"You can't tell anyone, _please." _ Pleading with him. How pathetic.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, god how many people were going to ask me that today?

"Because I'm unloved, unwanted and worthless. He didn't want me back. No one does" I whimpered, before sinking against the stonewall.

"Who?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Draco, he doesn't love me, he hates me, I thought we where best friends at least. He called me a stupid little girl. And Edward! He doesn't want me, doesn't want me back. My mother didn't want me! She died because of me, it's my fault" I was crying now, Jasper had his arm wrapped around me and Emmett was standing over us. Griphook was still fiddling with the vault door but he kept shooting worried glances at me.

"Who's Draco? I'll kill him! Which way to I run?" Emmett asked, dead serious.

I laughed, the first proper laugh in a long time.

"Edward wants you Bella." Jasper whispered from my side.

"What?" I whispered at him. I tried not to allow myself to hope.

But whom did I want? Draco or Edward?

"Of course he still loves you, we left for your protection, how could we have known about what you where?" Emmett said, sinking down on my other side.

I smiled slightly.

"But even if he still loves you, and you him, is it really best for you to follow a vampire, you know he can't change you, we know that vampire venom is poisonous to witches" Jasper asked me.

It was true, deep down I had always know I couldn't have Edward, mates or not, he wasn't good for me and I couldn't be what he needed.

I nodded slightly as I heard Griphook make a satisfied grunt. The door to my vault swung open and I heard Emmett and Jasper gasp. My waul was more like a storage room; it was the largest vault in Gringotts. It held bookcases and cupboards lined the walls, money was pilled in assigned bags, there were several steps leading to second, third and fourth levels. Family heirlooms, antiques and rare or individual objects lined the walls to the ceiling.

"Bella! This is huge! You're rich!" Emmett said, reaching out to pick up a shining necklace. Shit, that necklace is cursed.

"Emmett don't touch anything! Half of the stuff in this place is cursed ok?" I said, he nodded and withdrew his reaching hand.

"Are you depositing now Bella?" Griphook asked.

I nodded and pulled out my bag.

"Watch this Emmett and Jasper, this is cool magic." I said waving around my miniature purse.

I reached my arm into my purse and pulled out two large books, walking to an empty bookcase, I pilled the dozens of books into it. After I finished, I walked to a set of large drawers, unpacking my other objects. When I finished, I turned back to my audience and smirked.

Griphook was watching with an amused face as Emmett and Jasper stared, shocked. I giggled at their faces.

"How did you fit all of that in _there?"_ They asked at the exact same time.

"Magic" I shrugged and walked over to Griphook.

"How do we set up this room connection?"

For the next few hours, Griphook and I worked on creating the room-connection. When we had created the connection, he helped me set magical connections. The door required a name, a key and a drop of blood to pass through it was very complicated and by the time we finished, Emmett and Jasper where almost asleep. Which is impossible.

"Ready to go?" I asked them. They jumped up quickly.

"_Finally"_ they said together.

I giggled at their expressions and motioned for them to follow me out to the cart. Griphook locked the vault behind us and we climbed into the cart and sped off towards where I assumed was Harry's vault. He was on a lower level security to me.

When we arrived, the rest of the Cullen's and Harry were sitting outside Harry's locked vault.

Griphook opened the cart door and stepped out, Emmett and Jasper followed, holding their hands out for me to exit.

I took both their hands and jumped out of the cart.

"Hello Harry and Dangerous Mythical Creatures." I said.

"How are we getting home? Through our vaults or disapperating?" Harry asked.

"Well we can't disapperate until we're outside so we may as well go through our vaults. Yours or mine?" I asked.

"Oh! You guys have to see Bella's vault! It's awesome!" Emmett said, running to Rosalie.

"Well I guess we may as well go to yours and check it out. Though what could be so exciting, I have no idea." Harry said, climbing into the cart.

The rest of us followed after, Edward helped me into the cart and I blushed. I still loved him, not as much as Draco but I couldn't be with Edward ever again.

We sped upwards, back towards my vault and Harry looked puzzled.

"Why have _you _got a high-security vault?" he asked.

"My two families are some of the oldest pureblood lines out there. I'm entitled to one. It's more guarded than any other vault here, also larger than any vault here." I explained.

"But why?" he said. Gosh he was thick sometimes.

"Some people's secrets are worth more than others, you'll see what I mean." I explained.

When we pulled up, Griphook made for the door, performing the appropriate notions to gain entry. I turned to everyone else.

"Don't touch anything in there. As Emmett and Jasper already know, most of the stuff in there is cursed, the rest is enchanted so only I can touch it. If you touch anything, you'll feel immense pain so don't try it. No matter how _sparkly _it is" I said eyeing a wide-eyed Rosalie and Alice.

I heard the door swing open behind me and everyone gasped, the dashed into the vault and stood awestruck.

"It's amazing" Harry whispered from behind me.

I nodded and grabbed his sleeve, pulling his up two flights of stairs.

"I'll show you what I meant about the wands last night." I pulled him to a large antique case and pulled open the door. Ten of my most successful want were cased and on display.

"Wow, these are amazing…" he trailed off.

"Yea they take a lot of work." I said to him.

I was about to ask him wether he had told anyone about last night when I heard a tortured scream.

I rushed down the stairs with Harry right after me.

There, on the ground, lay little Alice, a familiar opal necklace clutched in her hand. Shit, that necklace was cursed with a mixture of the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. She was going to die if I didn't do something. Quick.

I shoved a pained Jasper out of my way, before kneeling next to Alice, pulling my wand out I levitated the necklace out of her hand.

When sure that it was out of every one's way, I turned back to her, she was still screaming and writhing on the floor. Carlisle crouched next to me in a flash.

"What's happening?" he asked me panicked.

I just shook my head at him. I needed to think, and fast. I wracked my brains quickly when I remembered the counter-curse I had created, it was in my journal!

I jumped up quickly and ran to my eldest bookcase, running my fingers along the spines until I found my first volume of curse-antidotes.

"Bellatrix! What are you doing? We don't have time for reading! She's dying!" Harry called.

"Shut Up!" I growled, pushing back towards Alice, my book was in my hand and open at the right page. I pointed my wand at her and chanted the spell in my head.

Slowly, she settled and stopped screaming, she sat up gently and rubbed her eyes. I can't describe how relieved I was when she sat up. I threw my arms around her, dropping my book and holding her tight. She didn't move, she was shocked but after a few seconds she squeezed me back tight.

"I told you not to touch anything, you small, hyper fool" I growled at her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank You" she whispered to me as she squirmed out of my grip.

Jasper captured her and pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you for saving her" he said when they finally broke apart.

"My Pleasu-" I was interrupted then by Harry.

"First Volume of Counter Curses by Bellatrix Lestrange-Black" he read aloud. He was holding my book. Oh no.

"Please don't read that" I said reaching for it.

"Chapter One-" he continued "-The Unforgivable Curses- What?" he screamed at me. I flinched.

"You figure out cures to the Unforgivable Curses? How?" he didn't give me a chance to answer, he flicked through the pages, reading out my notes on the Cruciatus and Imperio curse. He stopped when he got to the Killing Curse. His eyes filled with tears. He looked up at me.

"Does it work?" he whispered "Can you really bring people back?"

He looked so broken then that I wanted nothing more than to tell him that the spell worked perfectly but I couldn't.

"It works, but-" I didn't know what to tell him.

"But?" he asked.

"They come back, but it's not good for them, they last a few weeks or months but once people are dead, they are meant to stay dead. They don't want to come back. I'm sorry Harry, I wish I could tell you it did." he sniffled and stood, handing the book back to me.

"Things like this can't be seen Harry, this is like last night, no one can know. They'd use me and the spells and then there would be no balance. I'm sorry" I said and walked to the book case and but the book away.

"Are we going now?" I asked, motioning towards the newly added door.

"Yes, you should be going now, be careful, and keep up the good work." Griphook said, making his way out and locking the door.

"All vampires shouldn't breathe, this door needs a blood-sacrifice before it will open." I explained and lifted my right wrist, the one that wasn't already slashed.

I pulled my mother's dagger out of my cloak and drew it across my wrist, letting it drip into the small basin at the door. I pulled the key off it's new spot on my necklace and pushed it into the key hole. Then I leaned forward and breathed my name onto the cold metal. In large, curled writing my name appeared were I had breathed. The key then turned on it's own and the blood ran through a glass pipe around the wall. The door slowly swung forward and revealed my room.

I ushered everyone through my room and down into mine and Harry's common room.

"Thank you for escorting us today, I'm glad I got to spend some time with you" I murmered to everyone. I tapped my robes and they turned into my school uniform.

"I'll go start the night patrol Harry, you can join later, bye everyone." I said, walking out the portrait hole after waving to Harry.

"Bella, wait!" someone called from behind me.

I turned to see Carlisle behind me. I smiled slightly at him and he returned it.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Alice, it took a lot of courage to save someone who had hurt you so badly. And I want you to know that no matter who you date or who you are, you will always be a part of the Cullen family" he smiled and hugged me. Only loosening his embrace when we heard footsteps coming.

"Uh, hi, may I talk to Bella now?" Harry asked from behind Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded at him and disappeared inside. Leaving Harry and I to look at each other awkwardly.

"Listen- I want to apologize for how I've treated you, you've never done anything wrong. And I'm sorry for trying to force answers out of you this morning. I hope we can be friends someday." I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you, for trying to see past the public image." I told him.

"Will I see you later?" I asked him.

"Yea I'll join you for patrol in Half an Hour, I'll send my Patronus and you can tell me where you are" he smiled and walked inside.

I turned and started down the stairs.

I was walking past the Ravenclaw Common Room, when my father's grey owl, swooped in and dropped a small letter into my hands. I gasped and rushed outside, staring at the stars.

Mars was brighter than I'd ever seen it. Tonight something was going to happen, something bad.

I looked down at the small, innocent letter in my and and cautiously slid my finger into the envelope.

**My Longest Chapter!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Review! Flames welcome!**

**XxBellxX**


	9. A Great Honour

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**First off.**

**I've had a few complaints about the twists in my story. So I'll explain some things, please read this!**

**Sirius Black was never friends with James Potter. So Remus Lupin is Harry's God Father.**

**Sirius Black is not related to Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Bella is a Lestrange-Black because her parents weren't married until after she was born, sorry I forgot to add that. Incest is accepted in Pureblood societies, it mentions it in the fifth Harry Potter book. It is all right as long as they are not blood related!**

**Bellatrix Lestrange was adopted into Narcissa's (Draco's Mother) family when she was young. They are not actually related. Bellatrix Lestrange was pureblood but still not related to Narcissa, Sirius or Lucius. Rudolphus Lestrange (Bellatrix's husband from the book) never existed. So Bella being in love with Draco is not incest as they are not in any way, blood related! With Bella being a very powerful witch, you have to remember she had grown up surrounded by powerful people. Her being powerful shall be a very important part of the story in the next few chapters.**

**To anyone who keeps asking me, Edward and Bella won't be together, she loves him and he loves her, but she loves Draco more and has decided that her and Edward won't work. Edwards knows this too. **

**There will never be anything between her and Harry. They may become good friends later on as he has started to accept her. But they will never be in a relationship.**

**If you have any questions, PM me!**

(Mature Content in this Chapter)

I ripped the letter in my hands open and smiled when I recognized my Father's writing. His messy script had never looked so uninviting. I glanced at the stars again and shuddered at the bright shining planet.

_Dearest Bellatrix,_

_I would like to apologize for not corresponding with you since the time of your mother's death; it has not been fair on you._

_Now I need you to speak immediately with Professor Snape. He is aware of the situation. You are to return home IMMEDIATELY. Do not ask questions._

_We have the honour of housing The Dark Lord for the next three days and your presence is expected as the new Lady of the Household._

_When you arrive I expect you to be in your top appearance._

_Remember this is a great honour and you are to speak and perform with the utmost respect._

_With love,_

_Your Father._

Whoa, that was unexpected.

What was I meant to do? Pretend I'm happy with having the lord of darkness in my home for the next few days? Do I have to stay for the three days? What about classes? When did I leave? I had to change! Oh god, why was my father doing this to me?

I made a mad dash towards my room. When I entered, I ran into Harry who was dressed in his school robes, preparing to join me on patrol. He caught me and steadied me.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" he asked. He looked shocked.

"Aren't you meant to be out patrolling? I was just about to join you-" he started.

"I have to go see Professor Snape, right now. I'm sorry" I said, interrupting him.

I pushed past him and ran up the stairs, flying into my room. I quickly sorted through my dresses until I found a classy dress and a pair of heels, I slid on some elbow, length gloves and added my mother's necklace. Grabbing my cloak, I ran down the stairs, my heels clicking loudly. (Outfit on Profile)

Harry was standing in front of the portrait hole, with his arms crossed, waiting for me. I stuttered to a stop just in front of him.

His eyes scanned my body, assessing the situation and then looking back at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I thought for a second, my eyes darting around the room. What do I tell him? I can't tell him where I am going or he'll tell The Old Fool and follow…

"I-I'm going to see Professor Snape" I stuttered out.

He didn't believe me at all. Why would I go to see Professor Snape dressed in this?

"Bullshit" he hissed, walking forward.

I drew my wand and he looked appalled at my wand in his face.

"What do you think you're-" he started. I interrupted.

"I'm sorry Harry, if you don't move, I'll have to curse you, I don't want to so please move, Harry I don't want to-" he stepped forward to grab my wand and I acted on impulse.

_Petrificus Totalus _I whispered in my mind. He froze and thumped to the floor. I smiled apologetically at him and flew out the door and down the stairs. I ran as silently as I could in heels down to the dungeons where I met Professor Snape outside his office door.

"Miss Lestrange-Black, it's about time, we're about to be late, follow me." He didn't give me a chance to say anything, his robes billowed as he quickly made his way out of the castle and towards the boundaries of Hogwarts.

"Are we appaperating?" I called to him. It was hard to keep up with him in the shoes I was wearing.

"Yes" he called back and quickly disappeared through Hogwarts' main gate. I followed after him to see him turn and disapparate.

I walked a few steps and turned, imagining Black Manor. I felt that familiar tug on my navel and was sent plunging into darkness.

I felt my feet hit solid ground and stumbled a little, regaining my balance. I could see Snape disappearing into the front door of my house. I followed quickly, entering the house and greeting the elf at the front door.

"Your coat miss?" she asked.

I shook my head and walked past her, toward the drawing room. I shuddered as I passed the steps, remembering the last time I was here. As I approached the door to the Drawing Room, I heard Snape announcing his presence and then my father's cold voice.

"She is here?" he asked of Snape I assume.

"Yes Sirius, she was just behind me-" he didn't finish as I had pushed my hood back and stepped into the room. I walked swiftly towards my father and kissed his cheek, holding him tightly. He was frozen for a moment before crushing me in his arms.

"You look so much like her" he whispered into my hair.

I shuddered. My mother was definently something I did not want to think about at this moment. My father pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"Bellatrix, there's someone I want you to meet-" he said gesturing to the large armchair I hadn't seen when I walked in.

A large snake curled around the top of the chair, it's head dipping down to a cold, white face. The face held red eyes and slits for nostrils. Connected to the head where large, flowing robes and cold, stone-like, white hands. I shuddered internally as my father drew me closer to the deformed man. I noticed him trying to reach my mind but quickly through my wall of Occlumeny up.

"My Lord, may I present my daughter, Bellatrix Siri only child and Lady of the Household." my father said, bowing.

I shed my cloak and walked forward, bowing also. It felt wrong, I was lying, I didn't want to bow to this strange, evil creature. I wanted to run and hide.

"A great honour to meet you My Lord" I said silkily, reinforcing my honoured façade.

A cold white hand appeared under my chin and pulled my face up, twisting it from side to side. It took everything in me not to rip my face out of his grasp and run.

"So this is the great Bellatrix Siri. I have been longing to meet you since my rebirth" Voldermort whispered into my ear. I cringed.

My eyes darted around the room and I noticed my father staring a me intently. The hand slipped from my face and _he_ turned to my father.

"You are positive? I do not forgive mistakes" The Dark Lord said in his high, cold voice.

"Certainly My Lord" My father answered back.

What where they talking about? It had something to do with me and I wanted to know, but dared not talk when not permitted. I had learnt my lesson growing up with Death Eaters that you don't speak unless spoken to.

"Very Well, I shall think about this. " he said, we all took that as I sign of dismissal and walked out. I headed to my old room and sat on the bed. I spent half the night desperately trying to figure out what I was here for.

When I awoke in the morning, a silver Dog-Patronus sat at the end of my bed, wagging it's tail. I sat up in bed and waited for it to speak. It opened it's mouth and my father's deep voice poured out.

"In an hour, I request you presence in my study. There are matters we need to discuss" and then the patronus disappeared.

I sighed and jumped out of bead, heading for my bathroom.

I showered and dressed, then headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. As I was walking down the staircase I spotted Fenrir Greyback, my life-long friend, at the bottom of my staircase.

"Fenrir!" I cried, jumping down the stairs and into his arms.

"Trix! Aren't you meant to be in school?" he asked me, spinning me around.

I giggled as he put me down.

"I'm visiting for a few days, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Death Eater meeting" he told me.

"Is Dolohov here? Yaxley? Amycus? Alecto?" I asked looking around.

"They're already in there, I'm late, I gotta get going." he said, patting my head and entering the Dining Room.

I waved goodbye and headed to my father's Study. I knocked and he told me to enter. I walked in and he sat happily at the head of his desk.

"Come in Bella! I have wonderful news!" he cried, I hadn't seen him this happy since before mum died… I slowly took a seat and he leaned forward.

"This is a great day Bella, you have a chance to bring greatness to our family, you've been chosen for a very high position." he smiled. He looked so overjoyed.

"What is this great honour Father?" I asked, I wasn't sure wether to be happy or cautious.

"Such a great honour, it shall be publicly announced at the meeting…" he murmured.

DPOV (Draco)

Blaise and I had snuck out of school and were now sitting in the Black's Dining Room, waiting for the Dark Lord to enter. It was weird being in this house without being with Trix. Trix… The girl who loved me. The girl I loved back. The girl whose heart and trust I had broken.

The only thing I could be thankful for was that she was back at school, safe.

The Dark Lord entered and we all lowered our heads, waiting for him to take a seat. He sat in the large armchair and Nagini wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning, today I have summoned you here to discuss a new link in our family." He began but as he opened his mouth to continue, Sirius Black's Patronus entered the room.

"May I please have Fenrir and Dolohov's assistance?" it spoke and then disappeared.

Fenrir and Dolohov waited for The Dark Lord's permission before standing and heading out of the room.

"As I was saying, we now have a new member to our family. I have decided over many years that I would like a companion. Not a romantic relationship but a consort. Someone for company but not for emotion." he whispered in his cold voice.

It was disgusting, who would want to be _with _him? Why was he telling us?

"Is this new addition to be marked My Lord? Are we to meet them?" Amycus asked.

"This new addition shall not be marked, she shall not participate in meetings or missions and she shall not be present at all times as she is still completing her education at Hogwarts." he said.

"Hogwarts, My Lord? Do we know her?" Blaise asked.

"I believe you do Zambini, She is in your house after all, you were rather close last time I checked" he said.

He can't mean- That's when I saw her. Trix.

Fenrir and Dolohov where dragging her by her arms, her father walked behind them, twirling Trix's wand in his hands. She was struggling and screaming, pleading for her father to not make her do it.

"I won't do it! I won't, let me go! Don't make me do it! Father _please!" _she pleaded with him.

I could see Blaise in my peripheral vision. He was shifting, this was as agonizing to his as it was to me.

"Bring her here" The Dark Lord hissed from his chair.

Her father took his seat. Fenrir and Dolohov dragged her frail body forwards and forced her onto her knees in front of The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord raised one long fingernail and drew it across her cheek, drawing blood. She hissed and tried to move away but he grabbed her face with the other hand.

We all watched, transfixed as he swiped his wand into the gash on her cheek, A few tears rolled down Trix's cheeks and she whimpered. The Dark Lord twirled his wand a few times before it glowed white.

"Perfect Sirius, she is pure" he let Trix go and she tried to move backwards but Fenrir and Dolohov grabbed her again, pulling her up.

Her eyes darted around the room catching my father's and mother's eyes. I saw Blaise stiffen as she looked at him and then felt her gaze slide to me. I heard her gasp and looked up. Her head quickly dropped and she looked away.

I sighed internally. I wish I could tell her how I feel. But it was too dangerous for her. Turns out my attempts to keep her safe had been in vain. How had she fallen into this mess?

The Dark Lord stood.

"Take her to my room" he told Fenrir and Dolohov. No!

"_No" _she breathed.

They dragged her backwards as she struggled harder.

"No! Aunt Cissa! Uncle Lucius! _Please! _Fenrir, Dolohov, Yaxley, Amycus, Alecto please help me!_ Blaise! Draco! _Help me! _Please! Daddy!" _she screamed.

It tore at my heart to see her dragged from the room, screaming our names. The Dark Lord stood at the head of the table, smirking. The evil bastard.

"Lucius, please inform everyone else of our success in infiltrating the ministry" he said and left the room.

I didn't want to think about what was about to happen to Trix. It was my fault, I should have protected her better. I glanced at her father, who was smiling with a couple of other members at the end of the table They were all congratulating him in the great honour that had been bestowed upon his family. It was sick.

My Father coughed and drew attention to himself. He began to tell us of the many people we had under the Imperius curse in the ministry. He was interrupted by the echo of a closing door from upstairs.

"As I was saying-" he began again.

And then we heard her screams. Trix's screams were anguished and filled with pain, a high, cold laugh echoed down after them.

My father tried speaking again but couldn't bear the pain of his little adopted-neice's screams. He dropped his head into his hands. My mother was wiping tears off her face. Fenrir and Dolohov had entered and stood silently against the walls. I could see the pain in their eyes, Trix was like a little sister to them.

I saw Blaise put his head on the table and I hung my head under my cloak.

Her screams echoed on. Occasionally you'd hear The Dark Lord's cold laugh, followed by Trix's whimpers.

After a few minutes, it quietened. The quiet was worse than the screams. Why wasn't she making any noise? I heard a shuffling upstairs, a thump of what sounded like metal and then Trix's screams started again.

"_No! Please don't! I'm begging you! Please! No, No-" _her screams where louder than ever, filled with more pain than before, it took everything not to rush up and try to save her.

But I now lived to serve The Dark Lord and saving her would betray him and my family. Besides, she thought I hated her. After the cruel things I said to her in the corridor, would we ever be close again?

I heard the upstairs door closed and footsteps make they way down the stairs.

The Dark Lord entered and sat down in his chair. A light smirk was visible on his snake-like face.

"Are they informed of the order of the Ministry Lucius?" he asked.

My father nodded and sat up straighter.

"Perfect, you are all dismissed, Draco and Blaise, Severus shall escort you and Bellatrix back to school tomorrow morning. You stay here tonight." he said and stood, walking outside.

Could I go see Trix? Should I?

As soon as The Dark Lord left the room, Fenrir, Dolohov and Yaxley where out of it and running towards Trix. Blaise and I stood and quickly followed after them. We met them, hovering, outside the door to The Dark Lord's room. Fenrir sniffed.

"She's bleeding" he told us.

I'd never get over that, Fenrir's creepy, werewolf persona.

He slid the door open slowly and sighed.

"Oh Trix…" he approached her slowly.

That's when I got a full view of her. She was passed out but it didn't make the sight any more peaceful.

There was blood on the sheets, her hands were bleeding. Her back was turned to us but at the base of her spine was a gruesome, bloody sign. I pointed it out to Fenrir and he approached slowly, he wiped a little of the blood off and gasped.

"It's a brand" he said.

It was true, in large, gothic, bold letters a large 'LV' was branded into her pale skin. My god, that must have hurt…

I backed out slowly, I couldn't be here. I couldn't look at her and think that I might have prevented it.

I ran down the stairs and to my allocated room and slammed the door. Thinking of all the ways I had failed Trix, I slowly fell asleep.

BPOV

Blackness, Blood and Pain. That's all I knew.

I had passed out shortly after _he _had pressed the burning brand to my skin, sealing me, unwillingly, to him. Forever.

It hurt so much, the tearing when he forced himself into me. How he had held me down, the blood, so much blood.

But what had hurt most was that my own father had subjected me to it. He had offered me up on a silver platter for _him. _Also how my friends and family hadn't tried to prevent it. The cold stares I had received when I had begged for help where burned into the forefront of my mind.

I could hear murmurs in the back of my mind, voices I faintly recognized but couldn't specify.

I moaned at the pain in my body and sunk back into blackness.

**That's the end of another chapter!**

**Does anyone have any ideas for the next?**

**I'm getting stuck!**

**XxBellxX**


	10. Extracting Emotion, A Lethal Weapon

BPOV

When I awoke I was in my own bed. I could hear rain pounding on my windows and I shivered.

My whole body screamed in agony as I sat up, there was an ache in between my legs and my newly added brand burned. I slowly placed my hand on the raised flesh at the base of my spine. Images of last night flashed across my conscious mind and I whimpered. I didn't want to remember.

The cold, emotionless faces of my family scarred my mind, sealing memories.

I shook my head. Of course I knew they couldn't have done anything, they would have met their deaths and I didn't want anyone dying for me. Enough people had died for _him._

I dragged my body out of bed and slowly made my way to my ensuite. I grabbed my wand on the way, I'd have to fix myself up with magic a little bit.

I showered, washing away all the dry blood, dirtying the water. After drying myself I dropped my towel and stood in front of the full length mirror, starring at my naked body.

I drew my wand and sealed all cuts and scrapes, making them disappear instantly. I vanished all bruises and red marks, they sunk away into nothing.

Next I closed my eyes and pointed my wand at my back, healing the brand. I knew it would always be there, it had been made with goblin metal, something that could never be repaired, but it soothed me knowing that it was clean, fully healed and not infected.

I grabbed a vial from under my cupboard, pointed my wand at my temple and pulled. I drew all emotions that I had felt from the scene last night away from the memory. I didn't want to forget but I didn't want to feel.

The shining string fell into the vial and I sealed it, placing it on the vanity. I instantly felt relief and found I could look upon the memory with a cool calculation.

I swung my long, curly hair into a messy, half in, half out, plait and applied eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I was going to go on, this would not weaken me.

(Outfit on Profile)

Striding into my room I stepped into some lacy, black lingerie. I slipped on my black, skinny jeans and a green and black plaid shirt. Topped off with a black hate, black, cat heel boots and my Slytherin jewellry, I looked pretty good. I slipped the shining vial into my pocket, pushed my wand into my boots and grabbed my wand before heading downstairs to find myself something to eat.

I walked down the stairs, limping a little, and into the kitchen, everything was eerily quiet. Sinni, the house elf was fussing about in a cupboard but otherwise the house seemed lifeless.

"Hey Sinni, do we have any fruit?" I asked.

The small elf smiled and nodded, I'd always gotten along with her. She scurried around a bit before placing a large selection of muggle fruits in front of me. She handed me a large, round bowl and went back to cleaning.

"Thank you" I called to her. She smiled and looked away.

I grabbed a knife and a chopping board from the bench and set to work cutting the ends off dozens of strawberries, they'd always been my favourite.

A few minutes later I had a massive amount of strawberries in the bowl and I set to tidying up. I'd only gotten to washing the knife when Sinni came back and shooed me out of the kitchen. I walked to the library on the side of the house, grabbed a book of music by a dead muggle named Mozart and sat on the little bench beneath the window.

I pointed my wand at the book and it began to play _Lacrymosa Requiem _. I sunk into my seat and gazed out at the pounding rain, occasionally popping a strawberry in to my mouth.

I'd have to return to school in an hour and start classes. What would I tell Harry? If he found out he'd hate me forever, if anyone found out they'd be disgusted with me, what about Fred and George. No, I couldn't tell anyone.

Snape POV

I was standing outside Draco and Blaise's room, unsure of how to confront them, tell them what I had to, I knew of Draco's love for Bellatrix, you'd have to be blind to not see it but he obviously thought he could hide it and she hadn't noticed. I knew Blaise loved her like a sister.

Half of the Death Eater ranks had mourned Bellatrix last night, ashamed of what had come to pass. We had to return to Hogwarts in half an hour and I hadn't seen Bellatrix all morning, though I wasn't really expecting to. She'd have to attend classes today, to minimise suspicion. There would be no mercy or remorse for her. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone that could help or that would give her any relief. She was a beautiful nightingale in a gold cage, a girl trapped inside reality's maze. I knocked twice on the door in front of me and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Blaise called.

I pushed the door open and saw Blaise twirling his wand on one of the beds and Draco with his head in his hands by the window.

"Draco, Blaise I have to speak with you before we leave" I said settling into a chair between them. I pointed my wand at the door and cast a silencing spell. I didn't want to be overheard.

"Draco I need your attention, we're going to deal with this" I said, he raised his head and looked at me, deep circles under his eyes.

"What's this about Professor?" Blaise asked.

"This is about what happened last night, I realise this is hard on both of you, but you mustn't interfere in anyway. Now that you are a Death Eaters your loyalty is to The Dark Lord before family and friends. Bellatrix is a strong young woman, this will impact greatly on her but she is too stubborn to be destroyed. She shall need our support but only very lightly, The Dark Lord can never know we pity her or believe his ways wrong." I told them, holding back what I really needed to say.

"You didn't come in here just to warn us did you? You know that we wouldn't have interfered anyway. What else is he planning for her, nothing is worse than this." Draco hissed, standing up.

He dragged his hands through his hair and looked around like a mad man, this was killing him. So how do I tell him something that will destroy him?

"It get's worse" I whispered.

"How?" he moaned, leaned on the bed post, staring at me.

"Mr Black, Bellatrix's father, has promised The Dark Lord-" I stuttered off, how did I say it?

"What! What has that bastard promised him? Beside's his only daughter?" Draco yelled, it was good I had put up the silencing spell.

"He's promised The Dark Lord that Bellatrix will give him and heir" I whispered.

"No" Draco moaned and sunk to his knees.

"Does she know?" Blaise asked, tears in his eyes.

"No, she is clueless" I replied.

"Why her? Why not someone else?" Draco asked.

"Because The Dark Lord is afraid of her, the amazing things she can do with magic. She's more powerful than him, with the way she can manipulate magic in any way she please. I read one of her journals once, she had left it in the classroom. Just the work, creation and improvements she had done on the potions in the books proved she was a greater potions master than I can ever hope to be. So what better way to defeat an enemy, than to enslave them, torture them and bind them to yourself? She is the ultimate weapon, beautiful and powerful. He will use that. She is the only person he deems worthy to carry his heir. And she is a pureblood, so there is no danger of her producing a squib or non-magical child. She shall give birth to the next Heir of Slytherin."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I stood and slid on my cloak.

"I'm going to find Bellatrix, we're leaving in two minutes, meet me outside of the gates. be ready to go" I swept out of the room.

"Sinni!" I called.

The small house elf appeared with a loud bang.

"Where is your mistress?" I asked her.

"In the library sir." she squeaked and apparated away.

I turned on my heel and walked toward the library, walking in I scanned the room and found her on a window seat, some form of classical music playing and eating what looked like a bowl of strawberries.

She looked good, not a scratch or bruise on her, she must have used magic to heal this morning. She was dressed in her house colours and she was smiling. How could she be happy? It was impossible she had forgotten, but she seemed so happy! I coughed and she looked up, a serene look on her face.

"Miss Lestrange-Black, we need to leave now." I stuttered out.

"Of course Professor, but you'll have to forgive me, I will not be able to change into my uniform in time for classes today." she told me, standing up.

"Of course Bellatrix, that should be fine for today." I said as she glided past me, with a slight, almost unnoticeable limp.

She obviously felt my eyes on her and straightened up, hissing slightly in pain and walked forward strongly.

She pulled her wand out of her boot as we walked into the rain enchanting a near by umbrella to hover over the two of us. She was still eating out of her bowl of strawberries, delicately picking out of the bowl.

Draco and Blaise stared at her as she walked past them and stood near a tree.

"Well, are we going sir?" she asked looking up.

Draco gasped when she lifted her face, he walked forward and leaned in closer to inspect it.

"But- you, how? What-" he stuttered until Blaise dragged him backwards.

"Whatever, can we go?" she asked.

I nodded and motioned for her to proceed.

"You do know you can't take the bowl of strawberries with you don't you Trix?" Blaise asked, amused.

She snorted.

"I'm not an idiot." she muttered.

She walked out into the rain, vanishing the umbrella and soaking her hair instantly. She placed the bowl of strawberries on the ground a metre away from her and waved at us. She turned and disappeared with a pop.

10 seconds later, the bowl of strawberries vanished.

Blaise laughed and followed after her with a pop.

"Remember, Draco. Do not interfere and do not tell her anything." I said, spinning and landing at Hogwarts. Draco quickly appeared behind me. We couldn't see Bellatrix or Blaise trough the rain and quickly hurried to find them.

A few minutes later, Draco and I were walking past the Black Lake when we heard the screams.

"Blaise no don't! I'll get you-!"

Blaise came running out from behind us, a laughing Bellatrix in his arms. He ran past us at full speed and out onto the ledge over the Black Lake. He whispered something in Bellatrix's ear before tossing her into the lake.

He turned to us, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Hey sir, Draco, wanna help me hide?" Blaise said.

Draco chuckled lightly under his breath before heading over to Blaise. I followed after. When I arrived behind them, they were muttering worriedly under their breaths.

"How long do you think she can hold her breath for?" Blaise asked.

"Dude can she even swim?" asked Draco.

"Well she's been under for about a minute…" Blaise answered.

"You idiot! What have you done?" Draco muttered, leaning down to peer into the water.

Suddenly Draco and Blaise were suspended over the lake, dangling a few metres above the water's surface. A dry Bellatrix appeared beside me, pointing her wand at the boys.

"I win" she called to them, before lowering her wand and letting the boys fall into the water.

She laughed and turned her back to the lake, heading towards the castle. I stayed to help Draco and Blaise out of the water but could hear her laughter from where she was on the hill.

Maybe the affects of trauma had taken a different course? Maybe instead of depression she would turn into the child we had seen in the last hour? I shivered as I remembered how her mother had been after Azkaban.

Not depressed and sick like the others but wild, crazy, untamed and twisted.

BPOV

I skipped to Advanced Ancient Runes, earning stares from the other students but I ignored them. I felt slightly insane.

When I arrived I skidded to a stop in front of the door, I was late so I summoned my bag and walked through the door, head high, smirk in place.

"Ahh Miss Lestrange-Black, so nice of you to join us, please take a seat." Professor Babbling said.

I glanced around the classroom. Hermionie, Fred and George, Neville, Cho, Luna, all sat around the classroom. I dropped my bag onto the seat next to Fred and smiled. He smiled back and motioned for me to sit.

"Hey" I whispered as the Professor began his lecture again.

"Where did you go last night? The wee lil' Potter said you ran out of Head Girl duties, what trouble did you get up to without me?" he asked grinning.

I stared back at him blankly, what did I tell him.

"Oh, I, uh, had a few personal things to deal with outside of school so I had to see Professor Snape." I told him, pulling out my quill, ink and parchment.

The day passed quickly, only a few asked questions and they all accepted the excuse I had given Fred. I hadn't seen Draco, Blaise or Harry all day.

Draco… I had promised myself to forget him. I couldn't be with him without risking his safety. And if he wanted me as a friend than that's what I would take. Besides, friendship was what we did best.

After my private Defence Against The Dark Arts period with Snape I headed to the great hall. I wasn't really hungry but I had to fill in time until private study with Flitwick and then Astronomy.

When I entered I slinked towards my seat near where Draco and Blaise where sitting.

"Hey guys" I smiled at them.

They nodded with what seemed to be confused faces and then resumed eating.

"Sooo…. did you have a nice swim?" I asked.

Blaise snorted and reached out to ruffle my hair.

I shrieked in a half-attempt to stop him. Draco smiled and laughed with us but it seemed a little fake.

We laughed and chatted our way through dinner. Then I remembered something.

"Are the Cullen's still here?" I asked.

"Why?" Draco asked slowly.

"Because I need to see Jasper" I said, standing and searching the Gryffindor table. I finally found a tuft of Blonde hair next to a spiky Black.

"Trix, talk to him after dinner." Blaise said.

I nodded and sat back down.

A few minutes later, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood to make a speech. I started to wonder wether I actually could kill him. Did I still have that in me?

"Good evening all! I hope everyone enjoyed their first day of classes! Now this is quite spontaneous but I have had many requests for Miss Bellatrix to sing again and I would like to invite her to the stage now. Please Miss Bellatrix, we only ask two songs of you" they were all staring at me.

Yep I could kill him. What makes him think I want to do this?

I stood silently and made my way to the front of the room. Everyone's eyes followed me.

I summoned two of my songs from my room and set them at my feet. I magnified my voice and a guitar started to play around the room.

(Flyleaf- In The Dark)

I've written songs in the dark

I've felt inspired in the dark

I hide myself in the dark

Used to be afraid of the dark

Those in the light know we die in the dark

There's only artificial light

My flaws hide well here

I used to be afraid of cluttered noises

Now I'm afraid of silence

Fill this space Idle words

I'm scared to death of light and silence

Jesus kill me inside this

Raise me up to live again

Like you did, like you did.

Now I am mute despite myself

All of them are gone

The silence overtakes me

The idle words forsake me and I am left to face me

I'm held accountable

For every idle word

Curse the idle words

I'm scared to death of light and silence

Jesus kill me inside this

Raise me up to live again

Like you did, like you did.

Glory shows up

Exposes us

I'm naked here

Forsaken here, by the dark, by the dark

I'm scared to death of light and silence

Jesus kill me in side this

Raise me up to live again

Like you did

Like you did.

I finished off strongly and gasped in a breath. The whole hall were clapping. I smiled before beginning again. They all became silent immediately.

(The Last Night- Skillet)

You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you

They don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me your hand

I will help you hold on

Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye

And I'll be your reason why

The last night away from me

Away from me

That song was hard to get out without crying. It had originally been written as a duet but it wasn't like I had anyone to sing with.

As the school clapped and cheered, I returned to my seat. Pansy Parkinson clapped me on the back and I forced a smile.

The crowd calmed down and we went to our late night classes and dormitories, I made my way to Professor Flitwick's office.

Harry POV

Bellatrix finished singing and Edward Cullen looked as if he could cry. The others seemed sad except for Jasper who looked like he had a headache.

After we were dismissed, I walked towards Professor Dumbledore's Office. He had summoned me earlier this afternoon.

I muttered Chocolate Frogs to the gargoyle guarding the staircase. He allowed me up and I entered Dumbledore's office.

He sat behind his desk, head in his hands, flicking around what looked to be Tom Riddle's Diary. What was he doing with that?

"Harry! Please Take a seat, we have a long night ahead of us" he muttered sadly.

-Time Skip-

I was angry, scared, sad and confused. Dumbledore had just spent hours showing me memories and telling me of Voldermort's horcruxes. What was I going to do?

"Now Harry, we will overcome this, I hadn't wished to inform you of this until next year but recent events have complicated matters." he muttered.

"What else sir?"

He sighed and leant back into his chair.

"You are aware. I assume of how powerful Miss Lestrange-Black is correct?" he asked and I nodded.

"This morning at lunch, Professor Snape came to me and informed me of where Miss Lestrange Black, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zambini and himself were last night. A Death Eater meeting had been organised for last night. They all attended-" I jumped up, interrupting him.

"I knew she was a Death Eater! She lied to me!" I shouted. How could she? I had just started to trust her!

"Mr Potter sit down and shut up" Dumbledore snapped.

I was shocked, that was the most short tempered I had ever seen him.

"Miss Lestrange-Black is not a Death Eater. She was required because The Dark Lord is staying at Black Manor and since her mother is dead, she is required to be there as Lady of the Household. But this is not what has caused distress."

"Sirius Black, her father, has done something horrific. He has 'given' Miss Lestrange-Black, to Voldermort. She is now his consort, though unwilling, she is now very close to The Dark Lord. He expects her to provide him with an heir to the Slytherin line." he paused, letting me absorb it.

I felt numb but motioned for him to continue.

"There is one more thing. People may be turned into horcruxes, if they are strong enough. And as I told you Harry, you are a Horcrux. You are strong hearted and brave. And now I fear Voldermort will make another Horcrux out of Bellatrix. Though he will believe it to be the first human Horcrux he has made, as he is unaware of your being one. You must understand Harry that very soon Miss Lestrane-Black is going to be a lethal weapon. She is beautiful, cunning, witty and brave, it will not be hard for her to influence people. She can also use magic in ways that haven't been seen since the days of Merlin. She is a far greater witch than Voldermort or I could ever hope to be. Now imagine that figure, with the voice of Voldermort poisoning her thoughts. We're doomed unless you can destroy her." he said, staring sadly at me.


	11. Resigned to her Fate

This is a short chapter, but there will be a lot of dark themes in this chapter.

BPOV

It was Thursday and I was sitting beside The Black Lake. It was during our lunch period and the grounds were bare as everyone was in The Great Hall. My new music journal sat in my lap, the lines of a new song scarred the pages of my journal. The song was for Draco, but he couldn't know that.

I dropped my head into my hands. What was I going to do? How had this mess landed on me? Was I that bad of a person? To be punished this way?

The large clock near the school chimed and I stood, heading for D.A.D.A. The class was taught by Snape so it had improved since earlier years, but still there was little he could teach me.

Draco POV

I was standing outside the D.A.D.A room when Trix walk past me. She had been distant these last days. Something clouded her eyes and I found myself missing her. She was broken, even if she wouldn't accept it. But how could I help? Maybe she had figured out I was lying when we had fought last week? But she _hadn't _approached me and I was not in a position to talk to her.

D.A.D.A passed and Snape told Trix he couldn't make it to her private study. I had to go to my Muggle Studies class. As I left I watched Trix slowly approach the Cullen's. Jealousy flared inside of me when Edward Cullen smiled at her. Jasper Hale snapped his eyes to her when she spoke and nodded. I quickly left to class, wondering what the hell was going on.

BPOV

"Jasper, would you be able to talk with me privately, please?" my voice held a desperation I had been hoping to hide but he nodded and followed me anyway. I walked to the closest empty classroom. It was an old potions classroom, full of empty glass cabinets. I sat on top of an old bench. Jasper entered and stood, leaning on the wall a metre from me.

"What's wrong Bella? You're emotions are everywhere." he asked, smiling at me.

I had always been comfortable around Jasper, though I didn't show it.

"I need your advice Jasper and I need you to not tell anyone I even talked to you about it, don't even think it, Edward isn't the only one that can read minds around here" I told him.

He nodded.

"Of course Bella, you can tell me anything" he smiled. I grimaced.

"Something happened recently, something bad. I can't tell you the specifics, but it was horrible and I've done something I think I shouldn't have done. I magically removed the emotions from the memory and now I think I' going crazy. I can't distinguish whether what happened was good or bad and I can't think about it without going looney. I think I've done something wrong to my emotions. No one ever tried to remove emotions before and now my minds warped-" I started panicking. I was shaking. A wall of calm washed over me but it faded as suddenly as it came.

Jasper had a look of determination and confusion on his face.

"Bella, why can't I calm you down?" he asked, giving up.

"I told you, my emotions are messed up, I can't help it." I cried.

"Bella I can't help you if I don't know what happened-" he started.

I don't remember what happened but suddenly I was filled with such anger, such _hate. _That I silently sent a stunning spell at him. He looked shocked and scared as he flew out the door and back into the Great Hall. I quickly ran out the door and up towards my room. I'd just entered into mine and Harry's common room when I stuttered to a stop. Harry , Ron and Hermione all sat in front of the fire, they were laughing and talking, Until they looked at me. Pity reflected in their eyes. Did they _know?_

No. They couldn't know, Who would tell them?

"Bella-" Harry said, standing up.

He approached me slowly and reached out to hug me. I flinched and stepped away from his reaching arms. I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room.

The tears started to fall as I rushed to my bathroom cupboard. I threw things out of the cupboard until my hands landed on the shining piece of metal. The razor.

I ripped my clothes off and stared at myself in the mirror. I stared at my hundreds of reflections from all the mirrors. In one reflection I could clearly the see the clean LV on the base of my back. My snake tattoo had wrapped around the letters and stopped moving. I was hideous, my body looked warped and deformed. I didn't deserve to live.

I raised the razor and slashed once under the tattoo on my left wrist. I did it again and again and _again._

Pain. Blood. Death. Screams.

I don't know how much later but eventually the razor dropped out of my blood soaked hands and landed on the floor.

I brought my arms to my face. Cuts scarred from underneath my tattoos to my elbows, criss crossed and bleeding but I didn't feel the pain.

I turned the massive shower on and stepped in. I didn't bother with hot water.

The water swirled bright red with my blood and I stood there for close to an hour watching my blood and pain drip down the drain. I felt weak, but that was probably from blood loss.

My wet hair was plastered to my back and I was shivering. The blood had stopped. All that remained was the hundreds of criss-crossed scars on my wrists.

I stepped out of the cold shower and wrung my hair out, wrapped a black towel around me and walked to my cupboards.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a random shirt, I pulled on my heeled boots and my trench coat and grabbed my box of journals.

I quickly opened the door to my Gringotts account and stepped in, closing the door behind me.

Harry POV

Ron, Hermione and I were laughing and joking around in the common room and for a moment I had forgotten what Dumbledore had told me and then me relaying it to my best friends. Ron hadn't cared much for the situation, he had never wanted anything to do with Bellatrix and he constantly told Fred and George off for associating with Death Eaters. Hermione had cried and sympathised, but quickly changed the subject.

It had been running through my brain though. Could I actually kill a person? Especially one so innocent? Who had never wronged me in their life?

I jumped up when she came barrelling through the door, almost in tears. I stood to talk to her, offer a hug but she pushed past me and ran to her room. I sighed and sat back down with Ron and Hermione.

We slowly started talking again when we heard it. The Screams.

We ran to her bedroom door, but of course we couldn't get in. We banged and yelled at her for near 15 minutes and when the screams stopped we took refuge in my room.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione whispered.

Ron snorted. "Who cares? She's a Death Eater Whore"

"Ron! How can you even say that! You know it's not true!" Hermione cried.

"Whatever, I'm not sticking around for this Death Eater Pity Party." he sneered and walked out.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, running after him.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed. I chewed the inside of my lip. I didn't know why I was worrying about Trix the way I was. I barely knew her.

But one thing was for sure, I was going to figure out a way to save her without killing her. and destroy Voldermort in the process.

Bella POV

-2 hours later-

I sighed and lent back on the bench I had been working on. A cauldron full of the Elixir of Life sat on top of the bench, subtly glimmering in the golden light of my Gringotts vault.

I'd considered going Nicholas Flammel Style and drinking some of it, but why would I want to live forever if I had to do so without those I loved?

So I pulled out a few hundred vials and filled them with the liquid, there was enough there for almost 700 years. I packed them all into an empty chest and sealed it.

I reached up above my head, stretching, I winced as the skin on my arms pulled at the cuts. Then a horrible thought struck me.

When would be the next time he called on me? Tonight? Tomorrow? A week from now? I'd be living in fear until I knew, constantly looking over my shoulder for that familiar black owl.

Would it be so public the next time? With all the Death eaters listening downstairs? Would it be in my home again? Or somewhere less familiar?

Would I have to look into the eyes of my friends and family again before it happened? How long would it last this time?

How much could I take before I broke?

I don't remember returning to my room that night but when I awoke the next morning, I was sprawled out on my bed.

Days passed as normal. Harry didn't speak to me anymore, only if he absolutely had to. I hardly saw Draco, he was always absent or avoiding me. Blaise was absent when Draco was and only looked at me sadly when he was around.

I didn't sing anymore, didn't visit Firenze or Ollivander. I didn't write to my father or to any of my friends. I didn't say anything in class anymore, opting to sit in the back row and keep my head down.

I quickly lost my position at the top of the ranks and became the 'quiet, crazy one'. My life was in a downward spiral and I had no idea how to turn it back to it's former glory. I was living in fear, flinching when the owls arrived in the morning, hoping to not see that Black Owl. The Black Owl that had become the focus of my nightmares.

I had become increasingly skinny recently as I could hardly stomach food. My hip bones jutted out slightly, along with my collar bone, my shoulders and my spine. I was cutting almost every night, only because the massive blood loss helped me sleep, instead of seeing lurking shadows and Death Eater cloaks.

I'd developed a hatred towards myself and it tore at my heart and mind. It fuelled my nightmares.

It was a Thursday afternoon.

I was sitting next to the Black Lake during my free period, soaking up some sun. My mind was the most peaceful it had been in days. There was no one else around and for a moment I felt better, happy.

Then a Black Owl landed in front of me.

I did the only rational thing I could at that moment.

I screamed and fainted.

SNAPE POV

I was walking towards the boundary of the school, the mark on my arm burning, when I passed Bellatrix, lying unconscious on the ground beside the lake. The Dark Lord's Owl was sitting next to her, pecking at her clothes with it's beak.

I walked up to her and shook her awake. She bolted up, startled and scared. it was a rare thing to see on her face; fear.

"Miss Lestrange-Black, you need to get up, you've been summoned. You're late" I told her kindly.

"No" she breathed, turning to me and grabbing the front of my robes "Don't make me go, please" she begged.

"Bellatrix, it's been almost 3 hours since you've been summoned, you'll anger The Dark Lord, now get up, get changed and come with me" I said, standing up.

I heard her sob and felt the brush of magic as she conjured up a new outfit and pulled it on, discarding her school uniform in a backpack.

I turned when she stopped moving. She was wearing a very short black and red dress, black heels and her black travelling cloak.

She was very daring to wear red in front of the Dark Lord. His colours where Green, Black, Silver, Blue, all the dark colours. Yet she dared to wear the colour of Griffindor in front of him.

"Let's go" she snapped, her voice emotionless.

I nodded and led the way to the boundary, grabbing her hand as I Apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"I thought he was using my home?" she whispered, looking at the looming building in front of us.

"The Malfoy home is more familiar to him" I replied.

"Are they all in there?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Well, the show must go on" she said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Are you okay?" I ask hurriedly.

"I'm resigned to my fate, I may as well play my part" she said, smiling sadly and stepping through the door.

3rd PERSON POV

The Dark Lord sat at the head of a long table, his Death Eaters sitting before him. He had on a calm expression but inside he was boiling. Bellatrix was late. How dare she?

Further down the table, Draco and Blaise sat figeting in their seats. Everybody knew Bella was meant to be here, and yet she wasn't. No one wanted to think about the consequences of not being where the Dark Lord wanted you.

The door to the dining room opened and everyone's attention snapped to the door. Severus Snape entered, taking his seat next to Voldermort. Bella stood at the door, looking at Voldermort. His eyes flashed red, a small sign of anger. Bella turned to Tommy, the small house elf in the corner.

"Tommy, why don't you show me to the Dark Lord's room?" she said, following the elf out of the room.

The meeting continued as normal, and when it finished, Voldermort stood and made his way upstairs. To where Bellatrix awaited him, still resigned to her fate.

Blaise turned to Draco beside him, whispering in his ear.

"You should tell her you love her, who knows how long she has left, and she needs to know" he said, before standing up and following after the leaving Death Eaters.

Draco Malfoy was now alone in the room, leaning over the table, his shoulders hunched. He could hear the thumps and low, pain-filled groans from upstairs.

He flinched as she let out a scream and a tear rolled down his cheek.

His best friend, the girl he loved, was being tortured further into insanity and he had neither the courage nor the social-ranking to do anything about it.

A sob escaped his chest as she screamed again.

The Dark Lord's room was next to his own.

This was going to be a very long night.

**Not my best, nor my longest chapter. I apologise for it's lateness. Please forgive me!**

**Lots of love,**

**xxx**

**Bell**


	12. The first storm of Summer

BPOV

Life progressed as normal, or at least what had become normal for me. I was 'called on' every week or two. I wasn't normal anymore, I couldn't think straight and self harm had become a habbit. I was crazy.

Draco and I drifted into an uneasy, awkward friendship. We never discussed anything personal and we didn't make any effort to talk to the other. He was always tense around me, mumbling under his breath or making half sentences.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the platform, waiting for the train to come to take me home for Summer Break. I had no idea where I was going, I'd probably have to go back home to the Manor. What would be waiting for me?

There was another half hour until the train arrived and everyone was in groups, chatting to their friends. The dark sky rumbled above us, it would storm soon, the first storm of Summer. I sighed.

"Trix?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned to find Draco behind me, fidgeting nervously. I tried my best to smile at him.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied.

"Where are you headed for Summer?" he asked.

"Home I suppose" I said.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" he said, motioning off the platform.

"Sure" I said, following after him.

We walked until we were out of sight of the platform. He then stopped and spun around, facing me.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything" he said. I didn't need him to elaborate, I knew what he was talking about.

"It's fine, it's not your fault" I said, trying to brush it off.

"I should have done something-" he started, I stopped him, pressing my hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"I love you Trix" he said.

"Excuse me? What?" I said, utterly shocked.

"I know I said I didn't, but I lied, I've been in love with you for years, I've just been too much of a coward to do anything about it and- oh, fuck it" he said.

Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and stretching up on my toes.

The kiss was hard and fierce, full of passion. That's when the sky broke open and the rain fell, beating on my skin and drenching through my clothes. We pulled away, gasping for breath as thunder rolled over us.

"Dance with me?" he whispered, his forehead against mine.

"Absolutely" I said as he gripped my waist and my hand. I giggled as he spun me and he laughed with me.

We spun around in circles together, enjoying the moment, before we heard the chime of the whistle, signalling the end of our time together.

We looked at each other sadly, knowing that our time had come to an end.

"You know we can't be together" I told him.

He looked shocked and hurt.

"What? Why not?" he demanded.

"He'd kill you Draco" I said, not having to name the person I was speaking of.

He immediately grew angry.

"Who does he think he is? To take everything from you? I could make you happy, give you a reasonably normal life, but he continues to take things from you! Why won't you fight Bella? You could defeat him, yet you submit to him!" he yelled.

"Because I'm making her proud" I said to him.

"You're making who proud? If this is still about your father, I'll kill him I swear." he replied.

"Not him. My mother never looked twice at me, never thought I was good for anything, she wanted a boy. But I always loved her, always yearned her praise. This is the one thing she would have been proud of me for. Servicing our lord" I grimaced a bit at the end.

"You don't have to prove anything, Trix, she's gone-" he started.

"Don't" I interrupted "you have no idea, when have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect life? When have your parents ever put themselves above you? They adore you, would do anything for you, everything is handed to you on a golden platter. Please don't, just don't" I sighed tiredly.

"We could be together, in secret-"

"We'll talk about it when I see you next, but the train is going to leave soon" I whispered.

He drew me in for another fierce kiss before letting me go and walking off. And as he walked away, I realised that I'd probably just destroyed the last little chance I had at being happy with him. The look on his face before he left, that rueful smile, said it all.

I sighed, trying not to cry and followed after him. He never looked back.

Father met me at the train station, his eyes and face weary. He didn't look like himself. He had always been handsome, strong, tall and confident. The man in front of me was weary, hunched over and drawn into himself.

That didn't stop me from hugging him tightly.

No matter what situation he had put me in, no matter how badly he had hurt me, he was still my only remaining relation. And I loved him.

He grimaced at me in a half ass attempt at a smile and hugged me back. He whispered in my ear lightly as he held me.

"The Dark Lord is abroad, you are free to do as you wish until he calls for you" he told me.

I grinned, happy. I'd finally get some time to myself, maybe I could sort out my fucked up head.

"I'll see you later then" I replied, gripping my suitcase.

He grabbed my arm just before I went to apparate.

"You don't want to stay?" he asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry" I said, my way of saying no.

I caught Draco's worried face, staring at me through the crowd, just before I spun on the spot, and was sucked into the crushing darkness.

I landed at the front door of the mansion the Black family owned in California. It was in the Victorian style and on the beach. It contrasted with the other modern, light, airy houses that lined the white sand.

I walked through the front door, opening the curtains and windows with my wand. Two house elves, that I had forgotten the names of, shuffled forward to greet me. They were probably stationed here to care for the house.

I walked past them, only acknowledging their existence by nodding at them. I'd already magicked my bags to my room.

I walked out onto the large deck at the back of the house. It hung over the sand, stair leading down to the beach. The stars sparkled at me, still visible despite the bright city lights.

I sighed, I didn't really want to be in America. But there was no way anyone but my family could find me here, and that made me happy.

~ 2 week time skip~

DPOV

I missed Bella. The scene we shared before leaving Hogwarts played over and over in my mind.

I had tried to enjoy my holidays, Blaise had been here almost everyday but he didn't serve as much of a distraction, as he was also mourning his loss of Bella.

We hadn't had any Death Eater meetings and for that I was greatful. The guilt that ran through half of the group was almost painful. They all mourned Bella, but every time I tried to talk to someone about it, they shushed me and told me to be quiet and submit to our lord, that it was none of my business. That it was a family matter.

I hoped she was alright, wherever she had gone.

~1 month time skip (about half way through break now)~

Everybody is on edge. The whole Dark Side had congregated at Malfoy Manor, waiting for The Dark Lord's return. He had been gone for months now, and everybody was nervous, wondering what could have dragged him away for so long.

At least, if he was off on some sort of mission, it meant Bella was safe. For now.

~1 month time skip (2 weeks until school goes back)~

We (all the Death Eaters) sat around the large table. We were discussing wether someone should go and try and locate the Dark Lord, as he had been missing for nearly 3 months. Snape was in the middle of lecturing us about respecting his wishes when the front door banged open and we all turned to the hallway, where a malicious looking Dark Lord was standing, his face full of rage. His non wand hand held a thin, pale arm, which was connected to a very calm, stony faced Trix.

My eyes bugged out as I took her in. She was wearing some very skimpy lingerie, the sort of thing that should definitely not be seen by most of this room. Her arm was bleeding where The Dark Lord's fingernails had sunk in.

And she still stood proud and strong, no emotion on her face.

"Sirius Black?" The Dark Lord spat.

"Yes, My Lord?" he said, standing from his spot at the table.

"I think you, me and your daughter need to have a little discussion" he sneered, dragging Trix off. Sirius Black ran off after them. A door slammed a minute later and I flinched.

What had she done? Had the Dark Lord been with her the whole time? I shuddered to think of what could have happened to her if he had been with her.

It was eerily quiet for the next half hour. Then Voldermort breezed through and took his seat at the head of the table. Sirius Black trudged in afterward, Bella not far behind him. Sirius took his seat next to the Dark Lord and Trix stood at the other head of the table, which was, as a rule, unoccupied.

"Miss Lestrange, is here to be punished" Voldermort announced, smiling cruelly at her.

She looked unfazed.

"Earlier today, on my way back to you, my loyal followers, I decided to pop in on Miss Lestrange." we all looked at him puzzled, not understanding what he was getting at.

"What I found, shocked and insulted me" he continued.

"There was nothing wrong with it" a hiss came from the end of the table.

"Shut up!" he screamed, pointing his wand at her, performing a silent spell, and silencing her.

"She was hosting a gathering of sorts, with the filth of our world. Goblins, Centaurs, Blood Traitors and Mudbloods. She was sharing important, confidential, wizarding information with them. This crime, in my eyes, is punishable by death. but, since Miss Lestrange has her uses, Master Black and Myself have decided that pain and public humiliation shall be her penance for this crime" he said, smirking at her.

Her face was filled with defiance, but I recognized the sliver of fear that caressed her features.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and I recognized the Full Body Bind Curse he had used. I trembled as I watched him levitate Trix to the middle of the table and slam her down, keeping her limbs bound.

Her head was near me now, close enough for me to reach out and touch her.

She didn't even look at me though, didn't acknowledge me. She lay on her back, panting, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Let's make an example of this, this is what will happen to you if you commit a smaller crime than that of Bellatrix's" Voldermort sneered before letting loose a great cry, with a curse tied to it.

"_Crucio!"_ he screamed.

Immediately, Trix locked her lips together, trying not to scream. Her breath, through her nose, came in short, shallow gasps and her back arched as she couldn't move her arms.

I could see when the curse intensified as her mouth opened and she let out a low, pain filled moan. Tears filled my eyes as her trembling gaze met mine and she gasped out two words, so low that only I could hear.

"…love you" the words fell, jagged from her lips, which were bleeding from her trying to keep her mouth closed.

She let loose a scream then. I'd never heard her scream that loud under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse. Her mother used to agree with Voldermort, calling it a perfectly reasonable form of punishment. So when I got grounded, Trix endured a few hours of the Cruciatus Curse. And she hadn't screamed under its influence since she was 3 years old.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. The sound echoed in my head and my eyes lay focussed on her writhing form.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, when she let loose with a mighty scream, making a final demand.

"Kill me!" she screamed.

I looked up, stunned and scared. Trix never gave up, ever. And now she was begging for death? No…

"Kill me" she repeated in a whisper.

No, no, no, no, she can't…

"No, no I don't think I will" Voldermort said, twirling his wand in his hand.

He pressed his wand to her temple and pulled, drawing out a silver, ghostly string.

"Let's see what you're thinking about" he said, pressing the silver thread to his own temple.

After a few second, a cruel smile slipped onto his face and his eyes flickered to me.

"Everybody except for Draco, Blaise and Bella, get out" he said.

Everyone disappeared quickly, my parents shooting me worried looks.

Bella was curled up in a ball now, coughing up bits of blood.

"My, my, it seems you've slipped a little with your Occlumency" he sneered at her.

"Please…don't" she gasped out.

What was going on?

And then I noticed Voldermort staring at me.

"It looks as if Bellatrix has quite strong feelings for Mr Malfoy, did you know about that Mr Zambini?" he asked, his gaze flicking to Blaise.

"I imagined so, sir" he replied.

"Really?" he said.

"So, what shall I do to you Draco? I can't have you interfering with my plans…" he started.

"No! Leave him alone!" Trix tried to yell as she crawled out in front of me, blocking Voldermort's view.

"Will you never learn? Stupid Girl…" he cackled, using his wand to flick her off the table.

She flew off, hitting the wall and landing with a thump. She coughed and tried to pull herself up with her arms.

Voldermort was pointing his wand at me, Blaise was on the opposite side of the table, helpless because he had left his wand in his room, and Trix lay bleeding on the floor. So this is how I die.

"_Avada-" _Voldermort started.

"No!" I heard Trix scream.

A silver light engulfed the room, smothering everything. Then I was being grabbed and pulled by my navel into the crushing darkness of Apparation.

I landed on a hard wood floor, stumbling before regaining my balance. Blaise was swaying beside me. I had no clue where we were. The room looked like it had been half blown up, things were overturned and burnt, clothes lay strewn and ripped on the floor. I could faintly hear the sound of the ocean.

"Did you bring us here?" I asked him.

"No, I-" he stopped mid sentence, his eye trained on something across the room.

Trix was crumpled up on the floor a few metres away from us, she was caughing up blood and gripping her stomach. Her cries were muffled because her face was pressed against the floor.

"Trix!" Blaise and I said as the same time, rushing to her side.

"Are you guys alright?" she wheezed out.

"We're fine" Blaise replied.

"That's good" she sighed before passing out.

I didn't know at the time, but her coma would last 5 months.


End file.
